Safe and Sound (Delena AU)
by luna.ibelieveinmagic
Summary: (AU) Damon Salvatore la encuentra en el peor momento de su vida, ella le hace feliz, parece ser exactamente lo que necesita. La suya puede ser muchas cosas, pero probablemente no sea una historia de amor. (todos humanos)
1. Prólogo

**HOLA! Bueno, regreso otra vez con otro nuevo proyecto. Es que no lo puedo evitar! Definitivamente estoy enamorada de esta historiaaaa!  
>Espero que disfruten de leerla tanto como yo estoy disfrutando de escribirla.<br>GRACIAS :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Título:<strong> Safe And Sound 

**Pairings:** DAMON+ELENA / Damon+Katherine

**Advertencias**: Universo Alterno, todos los personajes son humanos. La historia es enteramente dramática y contiene escenas que profundizan en la temática de las enfermedades terminales.

**Disclamer:** Los personajes aquí narrados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y a la CW. Esta historia no está hecha con ánimos de lucro, sino por meros fines recreativos. Aclaración: En la historia existen algunos personajes que sí son de mi propiedad.

* * *

><p><strong>SAFE AND SOUND<strong>

_Cada uno de nosotros es una pequeña pieza, parte de un todo mucho mayor. Dicen que nuestra vida está conducida por un hilo invisible llamado destino, que se enreda, se dobla y algunas veces se ata caprichosamente y para siempre a otros hilos que se cruzan en su camino. _  
><em>Es evidente que yo no elegí terminar atada a él... ¡Si tan solo pudiera haber hecho algo para evitarlo! Pero era simplemente inevitable. Algo en sus ojos, algo en su alma herida, en sus tristes secretos... Algo me atraía hacia él irremediablemente. <em>  
><em>Y sabía que era peligroso, sabía que no debía jugar con fuego, que debía alejarme de él. Pero simplemente no tuve elección. Quizás mi destino era arder por siempre a su lado, quizás nos necesitábamos el uno al otro, quizás la única manera de permanecer sanos y salvos era manteniéndonos juntos... Porque es cierto que nadie me lastimó tan profundamente como Damon Salvatore, pero aún más cierto que eso es que tiene esa increíble capacidad de curarme, de hacerme feliz tan sencillamente, de hacerme sentir a salvo. <em>

_-Elena Gilbert-. _


	2. Por ella

**Capítulo 1: "Por ella"**

-Elena... ¿Estás segura de lo que estás haciendo? No tienes que abandonar toda tu vida simplemente porque...

-Suficiente mamá -interrumpió la joven Elena Gilbert mientras cerraba su pequeña maleta y se sentaba en su cama observando la habitación vacía con algo de nostalgia- No es como si realmente tuviera opción...

-Siempre tienes opción, Elena.

-¿Y dejar que Claire muera? -soltó ella con un nudo en la garganta- Necesitamos el dinero, no es una opción para mí permitir que ella deje su tratamiento.

Miranda asintió. En secreto, estaba enormemente agradecida con su hija por hacer semejante sacrificio por su hermana. Pero no podía evitar sentirse mal por la mayor de sus niñas. Elena era brillante en todo lo que hacía; a sus 19 años había obtenido una beca para estudiar bellas artes en la universidad de Yale, algo por lo que había luchado toda su vida, y allí estaba: preparando su maleta para dejar la casa pero, en lugar de seguir su sueño, acababa de rechazar la beca al recibir una propuesta de trabajo que la obligaba a permanecer en Virginia.

-Nunca voy a poder agradecerte suficiente por lo que haces por Claire -suspiró Miranda con los ojos llenos de lágrimas viendo como su hija rompía en dos el sobre que había llegado de la universidad de Yale hacía pocos días.

Miranda y sus dos hijas eran originarias de un pequeño pueblo llamado Mistyc Falls. Elena había crecido allí y había tenido una infancia feliz junto a sus padres pero, al nacer la pequeña Claire las cosas se torcieron rápidamente. Claire estuvo enferma desde el día en que nació e incluso antes, pero no fue hasta que casi había cumplido los dos años cuando los médicos al fin lograron dar con el diagnóstico de la pequeña. La niña padecía una complicada enfermedad genética llamada fibrosis quística que era imposible de curar y requería un tratamiento de lo más complejo y carísimo. La enfermedad de la pequeña de las Gilbert obligó a la familia a mudarse a Richmond, la capital de Virginia, para poder cumplir con el tratamiento.

Pero, como si la vida no fuese suficientemente complicada para ellas, al cumplir Elena los 16 años su padre se fugó de casa y ninguna de las tres supo más nada de él. Desde ese momento, Elena había estado trabajando sin descanso y aportando todo su dinero para el tratamiento de su pequeña hermana ya que su madre no podía trabajar demasiadas horas porque se dedicaba casi al cien por ciento del tiempo a cuidar de Claire.

Cuando, un año antes, Elena fue informada sobre la beca se prometió a sí misma que haría cualquier cosa por conseguirla. Su plan era irse a estudiar con la beca dejándole a su madre sus fondos para la universidad para que sustentaran el tratamiento de su hermana durante su ausencia. Todo parecía perfecto hasta que, seis meses antes, la salud de Claire se vio complicada otra vez. Durante días, Elena y Miranda prácticamente vivieron encerradas en el hospital mientras la pequeña peleaba por su vida una vez más. Por un momento, casi pensaron que la perderían para siempre pero finalmente, Claire logró salir adelante aunque seguía tan débil como siempre e incluso más delgada y frágil que al ingresar al hospital. Elena adoraba a su hermanita más que a nada en el mundo y no recordaba un momento tan feliz como el día que regresaron a casa luego de esas complicadas semanas, pero la recuperación de Claire no vino sin consecuencias: la estadía en el hospital, el tratamiento para superar la crisis y los nuevos medicamentos de su hermana habían liquidado casi completamente el fondo universitario de Elena y, por consiguiente, arruinado su plan para poder ir a la universidad. Aún cuando obtuvo la beca, ya no podía dejar a su madre y hermana sin nada para irse a estudiar a otro estado. Simplemente no podía. Miranda había intentado persuadirla ya que sabía que esta sería la única oportunidad de algo tan grande como poder realizar su sueño, después de todo Yale era una de las universidades más prestigiosas en el campo de las artes de todo el mundo.

Pero Elena no escuchaba razones. Su sueldo como camarera de un importante restaurante en el centro era lo único que pagaba los caros medicamentos y el resto del tratamiento de Claire y, desde que habían sustituido algunos de sus remedios por otros más caros todavía, cada vez les costaba más llegar al fin de mes. Así que aquella propuesta había llegado como caída del cielo. Cuando parecía que no les quedaba más salida, Elena recibió un correo electrónico bastante misterioso pero tan tentador que no se podía rechazar y aquella era la razón por la cual se encontraba empacando sus cosas, lista para abandonar su hogar.

-¿Estás segura de esto? ¿Cómo sabes que este hombre no es un degenerado? -preguntó Miranda por millonésima vez nerviosa al darse cuenta de que Elena estaba terminando de empacar y de que probablemente no le quedaran más de dos horas en casa.

-Ya te dije que investigué la empresa por internet. El señor Salvatore es un hombre de negocios, al parecer pasa la mayor parte del tiempo fuera de casa. Lo he visto un par de veces en el restaurante, a veces va a desayunar, sus oficinas quedan enfrente.

-¿Y por qué te querría a tí entre todas las personas?

-No tengo idea, pero es muchísimo dinero. No puedo rechazar una oferta así en este momento...

-¿Acaso tienes idea de cuál será exactamente tu trabajo?

-Supongo que querrá una empleada, el email no tenía suficientes detalles pero supongo que se trata de tareas domésticas y esas cosas... -Elena se encogió de hombros e intentó bromear para disminuir la preocupación de su madre-: Cobraré más de lo que nunca he cobrado y voy a vivir en una mansión -sonrío intentando sacarle un lado bueno a la situación- Además no estaré tan lejos, podré venir a verlas a Claire y a ti los fines de semana... o cuando sea que no tenga que trabajar.

-Siento tanto que tengas que hacer esto, Elena... -suspiró Miranda y se acercó a abrazar a su hija que tembló intentando contener un sollozo pero finalmente logró contener el llanto.

-Está bien... todo estará bien -repitió la joven parpadeando varias veces para hacer desaparecer sus lágrimas.

Antes de que cualquiera de las dos pudiera decir nada más una débil y somnolienta voz se escuchó en la habitación, llamando inmediatamente la atención de las dos mujeres.

-¿Por qué Elly tiene una maleta? -preguntó la pequeña mientras se refregaba un ojo con cansancio.

-Buen día mi princesa -sonrió Elena corriendo a su lado y alzando a la pequeña niña en sus brazos.

Claire tenía cinco años en ese momento y las Gilbert llevaban luchando contra la enfermedad por más de cinco largos años. La pequeña era muy parecida a Elena en casi todos sus rasgos pero había dos enormes diferencias entre las dos hermanas: mientras Elena había heredado sus ojos y cabello color chocolate de Miranda la pequeña Claire tenía el cabello rubio y unos bellísimos ojos de color verde que brillaban como las luces de una feria en medio del carnaval. Era delgada y ligera y la enfermedad era evidente en su rostro y su pequeño cuerpito pero, a pesar de ser frágil y enfermiza, Elena seguía viéndola como la niña más hermosa del mundo y la verdad es que lo era.

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que iba a irme a vivir a una nueva casa? -preguntó Elena sentándose en la cama con la niña en su regazo.

Claire inmediatamente frunció el ceño y sus labios no tardaron en formar un puchero. Sin decir nada, la pequeña se abrazó a su hermana y Elena sintió las lágrimas humedeciendo su camiseta.

Una cosa era mantener la compostura con su madre pero era muy diferente tener a su hermanita llorando en sus brazos. Para Elena, era imposible imaginar algo más triste que alejarse de su hermana por primera vez desde que la pequeña había nacido.

-No quiero que te vayas... -susurró Claire y luego tosió ligeramente, obligando a Elena a hacer fuerza para no soltar un sollozo mientras sus lágrimas caían silenciosamente por sus mejillas.

La escena fue demasiado para Miranda, que salió de la habitación y se encerró en el baño a llorar sola. Las cosas no podían estar yendo peor.

De vuelta a la habitación, Elena abrazaba a su hermana con tanta fuerza como podía sin hacerle daño.

-Te quiero -dijo Elena, incapaz de decir nada más- Te amo más que a nada en este mundo, Clary.

-Entonces no te vayas...

-No es tan fácil pequeña -suspiró la mayor mientras deshacía tiernamente el abrazo para mirar los profundos ojos verdes de su hermana- Tengo que ir, es muy muy importante para que puedas seguir teniendo todos tus remedios. Volveré pronto a visitarte, lo prometo.

-Ya no quiero más remedios -sollozó Claire- Ni agujas, no quiero nada más. Quiero que te quedes... -volvió a toser.

-Lo siento mucho... mucho más de lo que puedes entender.

Elena sintió como si mil agujas se clavaran en su cuerpo ante tan profunda confesión de su pequeña hermanita. Durante una hora, Elena y Claire se mantuvieron encerradas en la habitación intercambiando pocas palabras y muchísimos abrazos.

-Elena... -interrumpió Miranda con un nudo en la garganta- Hay un auto en la puerta, te esperan.

-Bien... -suspiró ella acariciando el cabello de Claire que estaba medio dormida en sus brazos- Despierta pequeña dormilona...

-¿Elly?

-Sí, soy yo... Escucha, tengo que irme ahora -dijo Elena acariciando sus mejillas tiernamente- Te prometo que voy a visitarte tan rápido como pueda y vamos a ir al parque a alimentar a las palomas ¿Si?

-¡Si! Y a las hamacas, y al tobogán ¡Y a comer helado!

-Si... -sonrío Elena con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, lamentando el hecho de que los pulmones de su hermanita difícilmente podrían aguantar todo eso- Prometo que lo haremos pero tienes que prometerme algo...

-¿Qué es?

-Serás una buena niña y no le darás problemas a mamá ni a los médicos ¿Verdad? ¿Tomarás las medicinas todas las veces que diga mamá?

Claire asintió algo insegura y una sonrisa llenó su rostro al pensar en las palomas a las que alimentaría con Elena cuando ella regresara.

-Lo prometo -sonrió la niña- Si tu prometes volver a visitarme.

-Hecho -declaró Elena estrechando la pequeña manito de la niña. Luego miró en sus pequeños y frágiles ojos y no puedo evitar que sus labios suplicaran la siguiente frase-: Por favor... Solo prometeme que estarás aquí cuando regrese, que no vas a irte a ninguna parte...

Miranda se tapó la boca y cerró los ojos ante aquellas palabras y Claire asintió enérgicamente, sin entender lo que su hermana le estaba pidiendo en realidad.

-Tu volverás y estaremos juntas para siempre -aseguró Claire abrazándola- Te quiero, Elly.

-Bien, eso son suficientes despedidas -interrumpió Miranda intentando ocultar su tristeza- Vamos a acompañar a Elena hasta la puerta.

El camino obviamente no fue muy largo y pronto estuvieron fuera de la pequeña casita. Elena abrazó a su madre haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no echarse a llorar allí mismo y la pequeña Claire se sumó al abrazo acariciando la cabeza de su hermana.

-Eres increíble Elena -susurró Miranda.

-Hasta pronto mami... Llámame con cualquier cosa... estaré donde sea que me necesites en menos de un segundo.

-Cuídate, Elena.

El sonido de la bocina del impresionante automóvil negro distrajo a la joven que tuvo que despedirse rápidamente de su hermana y arrastró su pequeña maleta hacia el auto. Rápidamente un joven de cabellos claros y un impecable traje negro se bajó y le brindó una sonrisa.

-Buen día señorita Gilbert. Soy Alaric Saltzman -se presentó educadamente- ¿Puedo ayudarla con su maleta?

Elena asintió aún sin poder tragar el nudo en la garganta por la despedida de su familia. Podía escuchar los sollozos de Claire a su espalda pero sabía que si volteaba ya no sería capaz de irse jamás. Antes de guardar su maleta, el tal Alaric abrió la puerta trasera del auto para que ella subiera y luego la cerró detrás de ella. Elena se abrazó a sí misma y soltó el sollozo que había contenido mientras se despedía, incapaz de llorar ante la imagen de las dos personas que más quería en el mundo paradas frente a la puerta y llorando por su partida. Pero rápidamente se recompuso al escuchar que la puerta del conductor se abría. Se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su sweater y, aunque no podían verla a través de los cristales tintados, Elena les arrojó un último beso a su madre y hermana mientras el auto comenzaba a alejarse de su hogar.

-¿Se encuentra bien señorita Gilbert? -preguntó Alaric luego de haber dejado pasar unos minutos, con la preocupación inscripta en su tono de voz.

-Sí -mintió Elena aclarando su garganta- Y por favor, llámeme Elena. No me gustan ese tipo de formalidades, me hacen sentir más lejos de casa.

Elena se mordió el labio, ahí estaba, mostrándose débil y hablando de más... justo lo que no debía hacer.

-Entiendo, Elena -sonrió él mirándola a través del retrovisor- Soy el jefe de seguridad del Señor Salvatore, y puedes llamarme Ric.

-¿Jefe de seguridad? -no pudo reprimirse de preguntar la joven impresionada por aquello.

-Hay un importante equipo de personas trabajando personalmente para el señor Salvatore, Elena y tengo entendido que estás a punto de comenzar a formar parte de ese equipo también.

Elena produjo un sonido de asentimiento sin llegar a decir nada en realidad y se concentró en la ventanilla. Alaric parecía simpático pero ella no se sentía de humor para hablar con nadie en realidad. Después de todo, acababa de abandonar su sueño y su vida estaba a punto de cambiar completamente.

La joven fue testigo de primera mano de como las casas más humildes de la ciudad desaparecían a sus espaldas y pronto estuvieron enfrascados en el tráfico del centro de Richmond. Pasaron un largo rato en el coche hasta que el centro de Richmond también quedó atrás y finalmente llegaron a una sona exclusiva de la ciudad que Elena nunca había visitado. Los ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas de Claire ocupaban casi todos los pensamientos de la joven Gilbert cuando el automovil negro finalmente se detuvo frente a una osetentosa mansión y Alaric finalmente rompió el silencio.

-Bienvenida a la mansión Salvatore, Elena -dijo Alaric mientras se bajaba del auto para ir a abrirle la puerta.

Una vez fuera del auto, Elena encontró la mansión aún más imponente de lo que parecía a través de los cristales tintados. Ahora podía comprender un poco mejor el hecho de que aquel hombre hubiera ofrecido pagarle semejante cantidad de dinero por sus servicios. Evidentemente no era absolutamente nada para él y su estilo de vida...

-El señor Salvatore estará esperándola, yo voy a guardar el auto.

Ella prestó poca atención a las palabras de Alaric y rápidamente se encontró a sí misma caminando automáticamente dentro de la enorme mansión arrastrando su pequeña maleta detrás de ella. Golpeó la puerta con inseguridad y rápidamente una joven de cabello oscuro abrió con una enorme sonrisa.

-Adelante. Tú debes ser la señorita Gilbert -sonrío la chica mientras Elena entraba lentamente.

Debía admitir que era un poco inquietante que todo el mundo allí supera quién era ella...

-Soy Elena -corrigió ella mirando a su alrededor impresionada.

-Un gusto, Meredith Fell.

Ambas estrecharon sus manos y Elena encontró un tanto irritante que la tal Meredith no dejara de sonreír, casi parecía que tuviera la sonrisa cosida en su rostro.

Si la mansión era impresionante por fuera, por dentro parecía un estupendo museo. Todo gritaba las palabras "muchísimo dinero", desde las enormes escaleras y la imponente chimenea hasta el impecable uniforme de mucama negro con detalles blancos de Meredith, igual a esas películas de millonarios.

-El señor Salvatore la espera en su estudio, me pidió que la acompañara allí.

-Gracias -dijo Elena, no muy segura de que eso fuera lo que había que decir, y siguió a la joven mucama por los interminables pasillos de la mansión.

Unos minutos después, Elena se encontraba frente a la enorme puerta de lo que Meredith había dicho que era el estudio del señor Salvatore.

-Puede pasar, señorita Gilbert -la voz venía de adentro, profunda y masculina.

Sin saber la razón, Elena se encontró inexplicablemente temblando ante aquel sonido y después de un par de segundos se obligó a respirar profundo y abrir la puerta, aún arrastrando la pequeña maleta detrás de sí.

El estudio, a diferencia de lo que esperaba, era una habitación extremadamente luminosa y moderna. Los ojos de Elena brillaron cuando vio las enormes estanterías llenas de libros y un piano de pared en la esquina más lejana de la enorme estancia. La decoración era bellísima, una alfombra que parecía suave con solo mirarla ocupaba el lugar central de la habitación con un sofá para dos que miraba hacia la ventana y detrás, una pequeña y modesta chimenea que crepitaba con un par de troncos a punto de apagarse. Elena podría jurar que no parecía una oficina hasta que su atención se dirigió a la otra mitad de la habitación donde un enorme escritorio de roble lleno de papeles era el indiscutible protagonista. Allí parecía haber espacio para una junta directiva entera pero sin embargo solo había una silla que parecía enormemente cómoda frente a una computadora de escritorio de última generación que permanecía encendida. Después de aquel análisis, Elena prácticamente llegó a la conclusión de que estaba loca ya que allí no parecía haber nadie más que ella, pero estaba segura de que alguien la había invitado a entrar en la habitación.

-Por el brillo de sus ojos al entrar, apuesto a que usted disfruta la lectura, señorita Gilbert.

Elena dio un respingo ante aquella voz que provenía de sus espaldas. La misma voz que la había invitado adentro hacía unos minutos.

-Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de mi presencia y, debo admitir, que me sorprendió... Digamos que no soy una persona muy propensa a ser ignorada, sobretodo cuando se trata de mujeres.

Elena quiso poner los ojos en blanco ante aquel comentario tan arrogante pero cuando aquel hombre vestido en un impecable traje negro se paró frente a ella todos sus pensamientos desagradables se borraron de un solo plumazo. Definitivamente tenía razón. No había modo posible en el infierno en que una mujer lo viera sin detenerse a mirarlo en realidad. Todo en él era increíblemente atractivo. Su imponente postura, los músculos que el ceñido traje permitía imaginar, su poderosa mandíbula, su negro cabello rebelde y, finalmente aquellos ojos... Elena se encontró a sí misma encantada por aquella profunda mirada azul como el cielo del amanecer.

-Soy Damon Salvatore.

Oh... su voz era tan... simplemente no había palabras para describirla. Elena se sentía en medio de un trance mientras lo observaba y de repente, sintió como él tomaba su mano para besarla delicadamente sin quitar su mirada de los ojos chocolates de Elena. En el mágico momento en que sus labios hicieron contacto con su piel, ella sintió como pequeñas y cálidas olas de lo que parecía la espuma más ligera de este planeta se extendían desde ese pequeño punto de contacto por todo el resto de su piel.

-Es agradable verla otra vez, Elena.

Ella parpadeó confundida cuando escuchó aquel comentario y recobró el control de sus pensamientos mientras él se dirigía al sofá luego de haberle hecho un gesto para que la siguiera.

-Luces bastante tensa, toma asiento -la invitó él, acomodándose mejor en el sofá.

-Gracias -dijo ella aclarando su garganta- Simplemente digamos que todo esto me tiene un poco... sorprendida.

-Espero que sea una buena sorpresa...

-Sí -murmuró Elena mirando alrededor. Solo llevaba menos de dos horas fuera de casa y ya se sentía más que completamente fuera de lugar.

-¿Tienes alguna experiencia con niños, Elena?

La pregunta la tomó con la guardia baja y no pudo evitar que sus manos temblaran ante la primera imagen que se le vino a la cabeza al escuchar la palabra niño. Claire seguramente estaba en casa, probablemente tomando sus vitaminas con el desayuno... dios, no podía dejar de pensar en aquella pequeña criaturita de la que jamás se había separado.

Antes de que se notara, Elena parpadeo para limpiar cualquier rastro de angustia de su mirada y asintió con seriedad.

-Bastante en realidad -dijo en un tono monótono, y no mentía, no solamente había cuidado de su hermana desde que tenía memoria, además había pasado muchísimas horas trabajando como niñera de niños de diferentes edades antes de conseguir el puesto en el restaurante donde trabajaba hasta antes de recibir la propuesta de Damon.

-Probablemente te preguntes por qué estás aquí... -comenzó él en un tono seguro- La verdad es que una parte de mí también se lo pregunta, pero dejemos los asuntos personales fuera de esto. El trabajo que tengo para ofrecerte es muy importante para mí y quiero que sepas que, en el caso de que consideres que el salario no está a la altura de las circunstancias, simplemente bastará con decirlo.

Elena abrió los ojos como platos ante aquello ¿Le estaba ofreciendo más dinero?

-Pero supongo por tu expresión que estás a gusto con la oferta... Verás Elena, quizás sabrás que soy un hombre muy ocupado, mi trabajo absorbe gran parte de mi tiempo así que últimamente me he encontrado incapaz de dedicarle tiempo a mi familia. Recientemente me di cuenta de que mi hijo Nicholas no parece estar muy bien...

Damon fue testigo de como cada uno de los rasgos de Elena fueron evolucionando conforme él avanzaba en su explicación. Sabía que era mucho para tomar de repente, pero no era justo para ella no saber con qué estaba lidiando, y él no podía contar la historia de a poco, tenía que escupirlo todo rápidamente antes de arrepentirse de revelarle a aquella extraña gran parte de sus secretos. .

-No me malentiendas, él está perfectamente sano pero últimamente yo soy incapaz de dedicarle a Nicholas el tiempo que se merece y desde que su madre se encuentra tan enferma él ha estado vagando al cuidado de mis mucamas sin nadie que realmente se ocupe de él al cien por ciento. Mi hijo necesita de alguien joven y alegre como usted parece para ayudarlo a superar las cosas difíciles por las que está atravesando.

El corazón de Elena se encogió al pensar que en algún rincón de aquella enorme mansión se hallaba un pequeño que ella rápidamente imagino como la viva imagen de Damon, solitario y triste, con un padre que pasaba demasiadas horas trabajando y una madre que parecía ser incapaz de cuidarlo. De solo pensarlo ella quería correr en su búsqueda.

-Lo siento ¿Dijo que su esposa estaba... -murmuró Elena, intentando comprender la situación.

-No vuelvas a mencionar a Katherine -la interrumpió él, con hielo en su mirada.

Elena se encogió ante su tono y en ese momento, solo en ese momento, fue consciente de un Damon Salvatore diferente al que vió desde que entró a la habitación. Ese hombre, del que apenas había llegado a divisar un pequeño vistazo, era la viva imagen del sufrimiento.

-Lo lamento -se disculpó ella rápidamente y algo en sus ojos chocolates le dijo a Damon que realmente lo sentía, pero no por haber dicho aquellas palabras equivocadas, lo sentía profundamente, por alguna razón desconocida, aquella joven lamentaba su dolor... casi parecía comprenderlo- Lo siento -repitió- Es que no imaginé que tenía una familia, usted parece un hombre muy joven señor Salvatore... digamos que todo esto simplemente me tomó con la guardia baja.

-No importa -volvió a interrumpir Damon, con su tono implacable que parecía helar la habitación- Todo lo que necesitas saber es que mi hijo necesita alguien que le dedique todo su tiempo dado que yo estoy muy ocupado y mi esposa muy... enferma para cuidarlo. Ese es el trabajo -soltó casi con un tono agresivo- ¿Lo tomas o lo dejas?

Elena sintió muchas cosas en su voz, el dolor desgarrador al tener que soltar la palabra "enferma", la pena y la culpa cuando hablaba de su hijo, y finalmente la rabia que brotaba de sus poros casi como si fuera algo tangible. Damon Salvatore estaba evidentemente enojado, enojadisimo con la vida y Elena no podía imaginar cómo alguien como él, que lo tenía todo podría dignarse a sentir cosas como esas. Se suponía que esas cosas estaban reservadas para las personas como ella, para las personas cuyas vidas eran todo el tiempo cuesta arriba, que tenían que abandonar sus sueños e ilusiones constantemente y enfrentarse al dolor todo el tiempo. No era justo que alguien como Damon Salvatore, que tenía lo que se escuchaba como una hermosa familia y todo el dinero que pudiera desear estuviera experimentando todas esas emociones ¡Simplemente no era así como las cosas debían ser!

El enojo crecía y crecía dentro de Elena, que no podía evitar pensar que seguramente la esposa de Damon probablemente se estuviera recuperando de algo tan típico de ricos como una cirugía estética y por eso no podía dedicarle a su hijo el tiempo que éste necesitaba. Su odio hacia las personas ricas iba en aumento a cada segundo.

Pero necesitaba el dinero... así que no le quedó más que tragarse todos sus sentimientos y mirar dentro de los ojos de Damon Salvatore, que volvía a observarla con esa mirada penetrante y llena de arrogancia con la que la había recibido.

-¿Por qué yo, de entre todas las personas posibles? -preguntó Elena, olvidando por completo que él le había hecho una pregunta importante antes.

-¡Que buena elección para una pregunta! -celebró Damon, riendo fríamente- Excelente señorita Gilbert. Supongo que jamás lo sabremos... Ese es, junto con algunas otras pocas cosas, uno de los mayores misterios de mi vida... ¿Por qué la elegí a usted?

Damon inclinó la cabeza a un lado como si la estuviera analizando meticulosamente por varios segundos, entrecerró los ojos y la miró desde varios ángulos con expresión concentrada logrando que Elena se sintiera cada vez más incómoda.

-Jamás lo sabremos -concluyó Damon con una sonrisa retorcida- Aún espero por su respuesta, señorita Gilbert. ¿Acepta el trabajo o no?

-Sí -contestó Elena con seguridad, incapaz de responder algo diferente y Damon sonrió satisfecho.

-Como verás, Elena, siempre obtengo lo que quiero -se jactó él con arrogancia mientras un ramalazo de dolor atravesaba sus ojos azules... cómo deseaba él que eso fuera cierto- Tu trabajo consiste en ocuparse de todas las necesidades de mi hijo, alimentarlo, llevarlo a la cama, jugar con él... Meredith te dará luego una detallada lista de sus actividades, preferencias y gustos en general. Puedes sentirte libre de actuar a tu criterio con respecto a él, confío en tí -dijo intensamente y algo dentro de Elena se revolvió ante sus palabras- Voy a presentarlos esta misma tarde...

Ella asintió llena de indignación. Damon prácticamente estaba comprando una madre a su elección para que se hiciera cargo de su hijo, dado que él no parecía querer tomar la responsabilidad. ¿Cómo podía alguien librarse con tanta impunidad de su propio hijo? Pensaba la joven con repulsión. Ahí iba otra prueba de que estaba en lo cierto al detestar a la gente escandalosamente rica como Damon Salvatore. ¿Cómo podía confiarle su hijo a una desconocida de aquella manera? Evidentemente para los ojos de Elena, a Damon Salvatore no parecía importarle mucho su hijo...

-Por supuesto, no puede tomar ninguna decisión importante con respecto a Nicholassin consultarme -continuó Damon- Y no tiene permitido bajo ningún concepto hablar con él acerca de mi mujer.

Obviamente, el tema de su mujer era un punto complicado en la extraña vida de ese millonario. Y, como era su naturaleza, Elena no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad pero se mantuvo callada y volvió a asentir.

-En su habitación encontrará la vestimenta adecuada que quiero que use mientras permanezca en la casa, o si desea llevar a Nicholasfuera alguna vez.

-¿Qué? -murmuró Elena incrédula.

-No acepto un no por respuesta -la cortó Damon, antes de que ella pudiera quejarse y ella tuvo que contenerse para no poner los ojos en blanco ante aquella tontería.

-Bien.

-Usted tendrá un periodo de prueba de una semana, luego firmaremos un contrato ¿Alguna duda, señorita Gilbert?

-Aún tengo mi familia, sé que este trabajo es de dedicación full time, pero me gustaría saber si podría salir a ver a mi madre y hermana alguna vez...

-Por como usted lo dice, parece que estuviera a punto de entrar a una prisión...

Mentalmente, Elena sonrió, era la primera vez que estaba de acuerdo con su retorcido jefe.

-Simplemente quiero dejar ese punto en claro.

-Usted es libre de salir y entrar por un par de horas cuando lo desee, siempre y cuando se haya asegurado de que mi hijo esté entretenido y en buenas manos y me avise antes de irse de la propiedad. Asumo que se encuentra bastante unida a su madre y hermana...

-Sí -contestó Elena con seguridad- Y del mismo modo que no voy a hacer ninguna pregunta sobre su esposa, me encantaría que usted respetara esos mismos términos con mi familia.

-Como usted lo desee señorita Gilbert -sonrió Damon y por primera vez desde que ella entró, bajó la mirada a su reloj- Meredith debe estar esperando por usted afuera para guiarla a su habitación y mostrarle la casa. La veré esta tarde en la sala de estar, creo que a las cuatro está bien. Siéntase como en casa, señorita Gilbert.

Y dicho esto, se levantó dirigiéndose a su enorme escritorio, dando por terminada la charla.

-Hasta entonces, señor Salvatore -se despidió Elena, y salió del despacho aún arrastrando la pequeña maleta.

* * *

><p><em>NA: Espero que les haya gustado!<br>Espero con muchísima ansiedad sus opiniones! gracias por tomarse un ratito para leer! _


	3. El Heredero

_NA: Hola :) Bueno, traigo el segundo capítulo de esta historia y debo admitir que estoy bastante triste por no haber obtenido ninguna respuesta. Siempre son muy inspiradoras y, aunque hay más de 40 visitas en el fic no hay ni un solo comentario. Me gustaría mucho saber lo que opinan! en simplemente un segundo que sería muy importante para mí. _

_La historia continúa exactamente desde donde la dejamos en el capítulo anterior. Espero que lo disfruten _

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: "El Heredero"<strong>

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ella, Damon respiró profundamente por primera vez desde que la vio entrar en su despacho. Volver a ver a Elena Gilbert había sido un experiencia de lo más intensa para él. Aún no entendía qué era lo que tenía esa jovencita que lograba hacer aflorar sus sentimientos más profundos a la superficie.

Por meses, Damon había estado observándola trabajar en el restaurante a donde solía ir de vez en cuando, frente al edificio de su empresa. Se había sorprendido a sí mismo viéndola caminar alrededor de las mesas, siempre lejos de la zona donde él se sentaba, miles de veces. Ella era como un soplo de aire fresco; observarla trabajar, era la única cosa que él era capaz de hacer sin pensar en todo el dolor que inundaba su vida últimamente. Y eso era exactamente lo que su pequeño hijo necesitaba. Por supuesto que se había asegurado de que investigaran profundamente a la joven antes de ofrecerle semejante responsabilidad como hacerse cargo prácticamente de cada aspecto de la vida de Nicholas, pero no se sorprendió cuando los resultados de la investigación terminaron coincidiendo con sus propias suposiciones, Elena era perfecta para el trabajo. Era dedicada, amable, cariñosa y tenía un gran corazón. Algo de lo que él carecía y que Katherine ya no era capaz de brindarle a su hijo, aún cuando él lo seguía necesitando desesperadamente.

Una aguda punzada de dolor acudió al cuerpo de Damon al pensar en su bella esposa ¿Acaso la estaba traicionando de alguna manera al poner a otra mujer al cuidado de su hijo? Dios... cómo la echaba de menos... extrañaba la compañera sana, cariñosa e inteligente que una vez Katherine había sido, pero ya poco quedaba de ella. La enfermedad había arrasado con ella casi por completo...

Casi... pensó Damon. Y pronto, quizás más de lo que él creía, terminaría por arrancarla de su lado definitivamente.

Una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla del joven empresario al pensar en aquella desgarradora idea. Hacía mucho que Katherine ya no era la misma, pero ¿qué iba a hacer él cuando todo llegara a su irremediable final? No podía imaginarse la vida después de ella... Su dulce Kathy aún no le había abandonado por completo y su vida ya era un inmenso desastre, apenas podía imaginarse en lo que se convertiría cuando ella les dejara.

* * *

><p>Elena seguía sorprendida por la conversación con su nuevo jefe aún después de varias horas mientras rondaba por su enorme habitación. Y por enorme, realmente quería decir ENORME. La habitación era casi tan grande como la sala de estar de su casita y el baño era más grande su habitación. La cama era enorme y llena de almohadones y el armario estaba lleno de ropa de diseñador y accesorios a juego, pero Elena no podía lograr sentirse cómoda en aquel lugar, tan diferente a lo que conocía. Y, además, no podía dejar de darle vueltas a su multifacética conversación con Damon y a los miles de sentimientos que esta había traído consigo.<p>

Elena se había duchado y se había vestido con uno de los ligeros y carísimos vestidos que habitaban su enorme armario. No podía negar que era hermoso,era blanco y llegaba hasta por encima de su rodilla, la tela caía en ondas graciosas a su alrededor y la parte superior era ajustada y bonita. Era una de las cosas más formales que había usado en muchísimo tiempo, pero para Damon parecía ser nada más que un simple vestido de uso diario. Elena no podía negar que el vestido era precioso y exactamente de su tallla, al igual que los zapatos con apenas unos centímetros de taco, que le resultaban increíblemente cómodos. Elena no solía usar vestidos, excepto por el uniforme color bordó de su trabajo como camarera, pero a pesar de que no le gustaba para nada la sensación de tener que vestir de la manera que su nuevo jefe quisiera, no podía negar que se sentía hermosa. Mirándose al espejo, la joven decidió recoger su cabello en una prolija coleta alta. No lucía como una niñera, ni como una empleada de ningún tipo en especial, simplemente se veía bonita. Y eso le daba un sensación agridulce, ya que viendo lo visto, Damon era evidentemente bastante idiota y a ella le molestaba sobremanera tener que andar por la casa exactamente como a él le apeteciera. Elena no estaba acostumbrada a hacer nada que otras personas, y mucho menos hombres, le dijeran qué hacer y se sentía como una muñequita barbie personal para el señor millonario engreído al vestirse a su gusto.

Cuando la hora llego, Elena salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la sala de estar. Como había bajado unos minutos antes de lo esperado, no había nadie allí así que se sintió un poco fuera de lugar mientras veía en silencio como el resto del personal de la casa pasaba de vez en cuando por allí y la observaba con ojos cautelosos. Elena casi llegó a pensar que Damon le había tomado el pelo cuando la citó allí hasta que lo vio bajar las escaleras con la figura de un pequeño niño medio escondido detrás de él. Damon usaba un nuevo traje de color azul, llevaba un maletín en su mano y, detrás de él, se escondía un pequeño de cabellos negros.

Cuando llegaron al final de la escalera, Damon tomó al pequeño en brazos y él inmediatamente se escondió entre el hombro y el cuello de su padre. Por alguna razón, Elena se esperaba un niño aún mayor que su hermana, pero enorme fue su sorpresa al encontrar un niño pequeño escondiéndose de una desconocida en los brazos de su padre.

-Me agrada tu puntualidad, Elena -sonrío Damon tuteándola con confianza.

-Gracias, señor Salvatore -remarcó la joven respondiendo el gesto con una educada sonrisa y no pudo evitar que sus ojos recayeran en el cuerpo del niño que seguía abrazado al cuerpo del mayor.

Damon volvió a sorprender a Elena cuando dejó a su hijo cuidadosamente en el suelo y se agachó a su altura para susurrarle al oído algo que ella no llegó a escuchar. Nicholas asintió enérgicamente y abrazó a su padre creando una imagen de lo más normal y tierna que se aferró a lo más profundo del corazón de Elena. Pero cuando selevantóo y estuvo de nuevo erguido frente a ella, Damon era de nuevo el frío y soberbio millonario que Elena había visto durante su primer encuentro.

Pero la atención de la chica rápidamente se vio distraída cuando el pequeño Nicholas, siguiendo instrucciones de su padre, volteó con algo de timidez hacia ella y dio un par de pasitos. Cuando estuvo frente a ella, levantó su rostro y la miró a los ojos con una expresión curiosa.

-Soy Nicholas Salvatore, mucho gusto -dijo tímidamente y extendió su manito hacia ella.

Elena tuvo que parpadear ante la encandilante belleza de aquel niño. Sus ojos, tan azules y brillantes, su cabello negro... Nicholas era una copia exacta de Damon en tamaño reducido. Era precioso, una de las imágenes más tiernas que había visto en toda su vida, y al mirarlo a los ojos Elena descubrió una profunda sombra de tristeza en sus ojitos azules. Se encontró a sí misma cayendo literalmente de rodillas ante el pequeño, deseando con todo su corazón hacer desaparecer ese sentimiento oscuro para siempre.

-Yo soy Elena Gilbert -se presentó la joven con una enorme sonrisa y estrechó la manito que el pequeño Nicholas le ofrecía.

Damon sonrió orgulloso cuando su hijo se acercó a besar la mano de Elena después de presentarse y ella desvió su mirada hacia él desde su posición arrodillada frente a Nicholas. Lo miraba con una expresión curiosa, extrañada por el gesto del niño. Damon no pudo hacer nada más que sonreír ante la escena que tomaba lugar frente a sus ojos y Elena negó ligeramente con la cabeza soltando una risita y regresó su atención al niño.

-Veo que eres un caballero increíblemente encantador -sonrío Elena divertida por el gesto y Nicholas le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Gracias señorita Gilbert.

-Llámame Elena -pidió ella buscando la mirada del niño- ¿Cuántos años tienes, Nicholas?

Él no contestó y levantó tímidamente la manito mostrando cuatro dedos, la ternura de aquel niño estaba haciéndose rápidamente un enorme lugar en el corazón de Elena.

-La señorita Gilbert te hizo una pregunta, hijo -presionó ligeramente Damon.

-Está bien, no importa -se apresuró a añadir Elena mirando al niño que parecía incómodo- Cuatro años es una edad impresionante ¿No tienes muchas ganas de hablar?

Nuevamente, él se mantuvo callado pero negó con la cabeza ligeramente, mirando al suelo. Parecía un hombrecito en cuerpo de niño vestido con aquella camisa blanca y jeans oscuros en miniatura.

Damon se sorprendía a cada segundo de la ternura que emanaba Elena hablando con su hijo. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se sentía así. La joven, arrodillada en la alfombra de su sala, vestida con aquel bellísimo vestido blanco que la hacía parecer un ángel y hablándole suavemente a Nicholas, intentando ganar su confianza, le hacía sentir una cálida sensación de paz. No se había sentido así en muchísimos meses y cuando vio la expresión en la carita de su hijo se dio cuenta de que no se había equivocado al elegir a Elena para que cuidara de él. Al parecer aquella joven causaba el mismo efecto en ambos Salvatore, de alguna manera extraña los hacía sentir... bien.

-Mi papá me dijo que serías mi nueva niñera -comentó el niño algo inseguro- No me gustan las niñeras...

-Nicholas... -comenzó a decir Damon, con intención de regañarlo, pero Elena lo interrumpió rápidamente.

-¿Me permite hablar con Nicholas sin interrupciones, señor Salvatore? -dijo seriamente Elena, cansada de que aquel millonario engreído interfiriera en la relación que ella estaba intentando construír con el pequeño.

Damon abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante aquel comentario, sorprendido por la valentía de la joven para desafiarlo, pero no dijo nada y asintió silenciosamente, dándole a ambos su espacio aunque obviamente no pensaba irse para dejarlos solos.

-¿Quieres contarme porqué no te gustan las niñeras? -preguntó Elena de vuelta a su tono suave, buscando que el niño la mirara a los ojos.

-Son aburridas -se encogió de hombros él- Nunca juegan conmigo, son malas... siempre me dejan solo.

Elena hizo una mueca aceptando las palabras del pequeño y asintió pensativa.

-No voy a ser tu niñera si no quieres -dijo con seguridad y dos pares de ojos azules se clavaron intensamente en ella ante esas palabras- A mí tampoco me gustaban las niñeras cuando tenía tu edad...

-Pero tú me agradas -soltó el pequeño mirándola profundamente.

-Y tú me agradas a mí -sonrió nuevamente la joven- Podríamos ser amigos, ¿no crees?

-¡SI! -celebró el niño con los ojitos brillando- ¡Nunca tuve una amiga grande!

Por primera vez, Elena vio alegría genuina en el rostro del pequeño que pego un pequeño saltito festejando por aquello. Damon sonrió alucinado ante la facilidad con la que Elena había hecho sonreír a Nicholas pero su gesto pasó desapercibido ya que ellos estaban sumamente concentrados el uno en el orto.

-Entonces yo puedo cuidarte y ser tu amiga -propuso Elena enternecida por la reacción del niño. En ese momento, deseaba más que nada abrazarlo, pero bien sabía que no debía presionar demasiado.

-¡Sí, sí, sí! ¡Y puedo enseñarte mi colección de coches! ¡Y mis juegos!

-Eso es genial, me encantan los coches. Jugaremos todo el día si quieres.

Entonces, Nicholas los sorprendió a ambos cuando eliminó rápidamente la distancia que lo separaba de Elena y se lanzó a darle un fuerte abrazo. El gesto sorprendió a la chica que por instinto lo encerró entre sus brazos y besó su cabello, no esperaba para nada un gesto así y eso solo la hizo darse cuenta de la enorme necesidad de cariño que tenía aquel pequeño. Apenas lo había conocido, pero había una parte de ella que ya lo amaba. Damon, por otro lado, se vio maravillado por aquel gesto; su hijo era un niño tímido y estrictamente educado por lo que una demostración de cariño como aquella hacia una persona desconocida lo sorprendió enormemente.

Elena se levantó del piso ágilmente con el niño entre sus brazos y miró a Damon con una expresión satisfecha, esperando que dijera algo.

-Impresionante -comentó Damon- Aún no sabemos las razones pero evidentemente no me equivoqué al elegirla, señorita Gilbert.

-Gracias, señor Salvatore.

-Me gusta Elena, papá.

-Ya lo veo. Al parecer se llevarán bastante bien... Ahora escucha, Nicholas: tengo que regresar a trabajar, Elena va a cuidar de ti ¿Me prometes que no le darás problemas? -preguntó acercándose al niño, y por ende, a Elena.

Nicholas asintió con la mirada ensombrecida por la tristeza, extrañaría a su padre. Elena, por otro lado, se encontraba mareada por la cercanía de su jefe y aquel tono suave con el que le hablaba a su hijo. A lo mejor no era el idiota que ella pensaba, por lo menos no lo parecía tanto en ese momento, cuando sus ojos celestes miraban a los ojos del pequeño Nicholas con cariño.

-Elena te dará de cenar más tarde y luego te llevará a dormir, te veré mañana ¿Bien?

-¿Para el desayuno? -preguntó el niño ilusionado.

-No, estaré en el trabajo cuando despiertes. Intentaré hacer un momento para verte en la tarde...

-Está bien -aceptó Nicholas con tristeza y volteó hacia Elena con mirada suplicante- ¿Tú si te quedarás conmigo?

-Claro que sí, somos amigos.

El pequeño respondió a eso con una enorme sonrisa y se pegó más al cuerpo de Elena que estaba encantada con él.

-Puedes llamarme si algo importante se presenta, mi número movil está junto al teléfono fijo. Nicholas no tiene permiso para subir a la tercera planta y, obviamente tú tampoco, no le permitas esperarme despierto, creo que es todo por ahora. Empiezas ahora mismo, señorita Gilbert. Puedes sentirte como en casa.

-Bien... -contestó Elena algo asombrada por el enorme cambio de actitud de su jefe que la miraba directamente con ojos helados, tan distintos a la tierna mirada con la que observaba al pequeño.

-Hasta mañana, entonces.

-Adios papi -dijo Nicholas algo triste por despedirse de su papá.

-Adios hijo, te veré mañana.

Damon acarició el rebelde cabello de su hijo y lo observó con un brillo nostálgico en los ojos antes de salir de la casa. Dejando a Elena sorprendida y al niño bastante triste.

Elena parpadeó varias veces para evadir el efecto que su simple presencia le producía y abrazó con fuerza al pequeño que reposaba entre sus brazos con la cabeza relajada sobre su hombro.

Prácticamente no conocía a Damon pero algo le decía que cada uno de sus encuentros con él iban a terminar generando siempre aquellas sensaciones tan fuertes y extrañas que la dejaban completamente confundida. Se vio tentada de preguntarle al pequeño sobre la tercer planta de la mansión, pero sabiendo que no correspondía se limitó a sonreír y tocarle un hombro para llamar su atención.

-¿Qué tal si comienzas a enseñarme esos coches, Nick?

-¡SI! -exclamó el niño prácticamente saltando de sus brazos para guiarla hacia su habitación.

* * *

><p>Durante todo el día, Elena recorrió casi toda la casa jugando con Nick quien rápidamente se estaba ganando el cariño de la horas, jugaron carreras de coches por cada uno de los pasillos de la mansión Salvatore ante la atenta mirada de todas las personas del servicio que Elena no se detuvo a contar ya que parecían ser muchísimas.<p>

Era casi la hora de que bajaran a hacer la cena cuando, mientras jugaban una carrera en el pasillo principal del segundo piso, ambos se sorprendieron de ver a dos médicos subiendo las escaleras a la carrera seguidos por una joven mucama que Elena reconoció como Meredith, la joven que la recibió en la mañana. Nick inmediatamente dejó caer el auto y sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas ante una Elena que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Ella reaccionó rápido y tomó al pequeño en brazos estrechándolo contra su pecho mientras él temblaba ligeramente.

-Nick... ¿Qué sucede campeón? Todo está bien... -susurró ella sin obtener otra respuesta que el niño sacudiendo la cabeza casi frenéticamente.

-No quiero que se vaya -murmuró debilmente Nicholas sollozando.

-Creo que deberías sacarlo de aquí -intervino otra voz y Elena volteó rápidamente reconociendo a Alaric.

-¿Que... -intentó preguntar ella.

-Llévalo abajo, Elena. Es lo mejor.

Ella tuvo que asentir al comenzar a escuchar ruidos que provenían de arriba y compartió una última mirada cargada de dudas con Alaric antes de que este se llevara el teléfono al oído para hacer una importante llamada. Sin más, Elena bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo intentando alejar a Nick de esa situación que ella no comprendía pero que evidentemente afectaba mucho al pequeño.

Cuando llegaron a la cocina, Elena sentó al pequeño en la encimera y le secó las lágrimas. Él aún temblaba un poco pero se tranquilizó por la presencia cariñosa de Elena que acariciaba su cabello y no se alejaba ni un centímetro de él.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó preocupada.

Nick frunció el ceño y luego de varios segundos asintió suavemente con la cabeza.

-¿Quiéres contarme?

-No...

Elena sonrió dejando nuevamente su curiosidad de lado porque sabía que era lo mejor para él y volvió a tomar al pequeño entre sus brazos.

-¿Quieres que hagamos la cena juntos?

-Me gusta cocinar... papi cocinaba conmigo antes -dijo el niño con los ojos brillantes.

-Genial, ¿qué quieres comer?

-¿Pollo frito?

-Eso no es muy sano ¿Verdad? -preguntó Elena risueña y el niño negó con la cabeza, de acuerdo con ella- Haremos pollo frito, pero solo si lo acompañas con ensalada.

-Bueno...

Durante un rato, Elena y Nick se divirtieron cortando vegetales y luego el niño se puso a jugar con un par de coches en el suelo mientras Elena preparaba el pollo.

-Señorita Gilbert -interrumpió Meredith al parecer sorprendida de verla en la cocina.

-¿Meredith cierto? -sonrió ella.

-Sí... Estaba por venir a calentar algo de comida congelada para el pequeño Nicholas, usualmente cocino pero con todo esto...

Elena notó rápidamente que la joven se refería a lo que estaba pasando arriba y, aunque su curiosidad la tentara a pedir más información, no quiso preguntar demasiado así que simplemente se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

-Está bien, no es problema. Estábamos pasando un rato divertido en la cocina ¿Verdad Nick?

-Si, ella es más divertida que Liz.

-¿Liz? -preguntó Elena perdida.

-Liz es la cocinera del señor Salvatore, aunque ahora mismo está de vacaciones -alcaró Meredith.

-Está bien, Meredith. Ve a ocuparte de lo que necesites, nosotros estamos bien.

-Muchas gracias, Elena... -sonrió ella.

-¿Quién cocina para el señor Salvatore? -preguntó Elena casualmente.

-Ahora yo debería hacerlo, pero no creo que cene esta noche... Tengo que irme.

Con muchísima prisa, Meredith desapareció escaleras arriba dejando a Elena sorprendida que sin decir nada agregó un poco más de pollo para guardar un plato para el señor Salvatore.

-¿Qué quieres para el postre Nick? -preguntó alegremente.

-¡¿Hay postre?!

-Claro que sí -sonrió Elena y abrió el freezer para investigar- ¿Qué tal una copa de helado con crema batida?

-¡SI! ¡De chocolate!

-De chocolate será entonces.

Elena preparó la comida y, antes de sentarse, se ocupó de dejar un plato de comida y una copa de helado de chocolate con crema batida en la heladera para el señor Salvatore. Ni siquiera sabía porqué lo hacía, eso no era parte de su trabajo y él parecía demasiado frío como para que un gesto tan tonto le importara pero de todas formas Elena quiso que él tuviera un plato de comida hecha en casa a la hora de su regreso.


	4. En medio del silencio

Hola! :) traigo un regalo para mis preciosas lectoras :) espero que disfruten de este capítulo tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo. AL final tengo algunas preguntas para ustedes que me encantaría que respondieran en sus comentarios. MUCHÍSIMAS gracias por estar ahí!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: "En medio del silencio"<strong>

Las sonrisas no faltaron mientras Elena y Nick comían en la pequeña mesa de la cocina, ya que el comedor le pareció escandalosamente grande a Elena como para comer allí sola con el niño. Hablaron durante la cena y Nick se comió todo el plato sin dejar de decirle a Elena lo divertida y buena cocinera que era. Al final, compartieron una copa de helado ya que ella intuía acertadamente que el niño no iba a terminarla y levantaron la mesa juntos.

-Elena... ¿Vas a quedarte conmigo? -preguntó Nick mientras ella lavaba los platos. El pequeño estaba sentado en la encimera a pocos centímetros de ella.

-Claro que sí -sonrió ella mientras enjuagaba los vasos.

-Porque me gusta que estés aquí -continuó- Eres buena...

-Gracias Nick -dijo la castaña sinceramente, enternecida por aquella confesión.

-¿Crees que papá regresará ahora?

-Nick, tu padre dijo que volvería tarde de trabajar...

-Pero lo extraño... él ya nunca está aquí.

-Podemos preparar una sorpresa para él mañana. ¿Qué tal un rico postre? -dijo Elena entusiasmada, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para distraer al niño de aquellos pensamientos que teñían sus bellos ojos de tristeza.

-A papi le gusta el chocolate -susurró Nick encogiéndose de hombros.

-Entonces cocinaremos el mejor postre de chocolate -ella terminó de lavar el último vaso y miró a Nick fijamente a los ojos con una sonrisa- Tu padre te quiere mucho Nick, es solo que ahora tiene mucho trabajo... y mientras él trabaja, nosotros podemos divertirnos aquí. Pero apuesto a que seguramente piensa en ti todo el tiempo que pasa en la oficina.

-¿Tu crees? -preguntó con ilusión.

-Claro que sí, Nick. Tu papá te adora...

Y otra vez, Nicholas sorprendió a la joven lanzándose a sus brazos en un gran abrazo que ella correspondió sin dudarlo.

Ambos estaban tan enfrascados en aquella escena que no fueron conscientes de su público. Damon Salvatore los había estado observando apoyado en la puerta de la cocina por un largo rato. Él había regresado corriendo del trabajo cuando Ric lo llamó diciéndole que habían tenido que volver a llamar a los médicos y había permanecido encerrado en la planta de arriba todo el tiempo que Elena y Nick estuvieron en la cocina. Tenía ganas de estar con su hijo el momento en que puso un pie de nuevo en su casa, pero estaba tan devastado que sabía que no le haría bien al pequeño que al fin parecía haber pasado un buen día después de tantos días malos.

Algo en su corazón cosquilleaba al ver al niño interactuar con Elena. La forma en que se abría con ella, la forma en que ella siempre sabía que decir... nuevamente, él pensó que no se había equivocado para nada al elegir a Elena. Era más que evidente que ella hacía feliz a su hijo.

Con aquel pensamiento en mente, Damon salió de allí sin ser visto y desapareció escaleras arriba de vuelta al infiero que lo esperaba en la planta más alta de su casa.

* * *

><p>Media hora después de la cena, Elena estaba sentada en la cama de Nick mientras el niño se colocaba meticulosamente su pijama amarillo de piratas. Parecía cansado pero era evidente para Elena, que trataba a menudo con niños, que no estaba muy por la labor de dormirse.<p>

-¿Te gusta mi pijama? -sonrió Nick emocionado, saltando dentro de la cama.

-Es precioso, ¿Te digo un secreto?

-¡Sí, sí, sí!

-El amarillo es mi color favorito -murmuró Elena, como si estuviera confesando un inmenso secreto y los ojos del niño se iluminaron.

-El mío también -dijo Nick en el mismo tono divertido por aquel juego.

Elena rió ante aquello. Era bastante predecible que ese fuera su color preferido, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta las cortinas, la pintura de las paredes y el enorme baúl de juguetes que decoraban la habitación. Por supuesto, todo amarillo.

-No tengo sueño -comentó el niño aburrido- ¿Quieres contarme algo?

-¿Algo como qué? -sonrió Elena.

-Me gustan los piratas... ¿Tienes alguna historia de piratas, Elena?

-¿Prometes intentar dormir si te cuento una? -ofreció ella tentadoramente.

El niño se cruzó de brazos y la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, pensando si tomar o no su oferta y Elena no pudo más que ensanchar su sonrisa ante aquella mueca tan graciosa.

-Está bien -dijo finalmente Nick y sin agregar más se acurrucó sobre la falda de Elena, quien lo rodeó automáticamente con los brazos, para escuchar su cuento.

-¡Oye! ¡Ese no era el trato!

-Seré bueno...

Elena negó ligeramente con la cabeza, sabiéndose vencida, y se acomodó mejor en la cama para que Nick estuviera más cómodo sobre su cuerpo. El niño se removió hasta encontrarse completamente a gusto y rodeó a Elena con sus pequeños bracitos.

-Bien... comencemos. Hace muchos, muchos años... más de los que tú puedes contar, había un pirata que tenía el más hermoso y veloz barco de todo el océano...

No era su primera vez contando cuentos y su experiencia dio frutos cuando, un par de minutos después de haber comenzado a inventar aquella historia, sintió a Nick relajar completamente sus músculos y respirar profundamente. Elena miró fijamente al niño que acababa de dormirse con una suave sonrisa curvando sus labios y no pudo evitar estrecharlo un poco más entre sus brazos. No sabía que tenía exactamente ese pequeño pero claramente se había ganado completamente su corazón. Con cuidado, Elena se incorporó con Nick entre sus brazos y lo dejó lentamente sobre la cama no sin antes besar suavemente su frente. Antes de irse, Elena lo arropó y se aseguró de que la ventana estuviera cerrada. Nick ya era un niño grande para esas cosas, pero Elena no pudo evitar encender el monitor de bebés que le había mostrado Meredith más temprano y llevárselo para escucharle si le necesitaba. Por más que durmiera a solo una pared de distancia, se sentía más cómoda con aquello.

Antes de salir, le dedicó al bello niño una sonrisa y cerró la puerta despacio para regresar a su habitación, que estaba convenientemente junto a la de Nicholas. La sensación de calidez que le brindaba el pequeño Salvatore se vio esfumada en el segundo exacto en que cerró la puerta a sus espaldas e inmediatamente sintió un nudo enredándose en su garganta al recordar a su familia. Desde que Claire había nacido jamás había pasado tanto tiempo alejada de ella, solo habían estado separadas cuando ella quedaba internada y debía pasar las noches en el hospital, quizás esa fuera una de las razones por las que Elena se sintiera tan desgarrada al encontrarse separada de su pequeña hermanita.

Sin dudarlo, Elena buscó su teléfono móvil entre sus pertenencias y rápidamente llamó a casa. Sabía que era tarde, pero necesitaba desesperadamente hacerlo.

-¿Hola? -contestó una voz en un susurro antes de que el teléfono sonara por segunda vez.

-Mamá...

-Elena, cariño no es un buen momento. Por favor llama dentro de una hora...

La voz de su madre sonaba apenas audible y evidentemente quebrada, haciendo que Elena rápidamente comenzara a debilitarse.

-Pero mamá ¿qué...

Pero la pregunta murió en la línea. Su madre había cortado. Elena sintió su cuerpo temblar ante el miedo de que algo le hubiera pasado a Claire y casi quiso saltar por la ventana y salir corriendo en busca de su niña. Tuvo que recurrir a todo su autocontrol para no romper a llorar y, mirando antes fijamente la hora para llamar de nuevo en sesenta minutos exactos, se refugió en la ducha que ocultaría el sonido de sus suaves sollozos.

* * *

><p>Damon Salvatore bajó las escaleras del tercer piso abatido luego de un día demasiado largo. Los pasillos estaban oscuros y silenciosos mientras él caminaba refregándose los ojos hinchados por el cansancio y la angustia. No podía dejar de preguntarse cuántas veces más iba a tener que escuchar aquel abatido tono en doctor Mikaelson "La estamos perdiendo, hijo..." Se suponía que había escuchado aquello tantas veces que ya no debería hacerle ningún daño pero no había nada más lejano a la realidad. Cada vez que escuchaba aquellas palabras sentía su corazón estrujarse intensamente, como si lo estuvieran apretando en el helado y sádico puño de un asesino demasiado experimentado.<p>

Él suspiró cuando llegó a la puerta cerrada de la habitación de su hijo y la abrió sin hacer el menor ruido, no sin reparar antes en el fino hilo de luz que escapaba bajo la puerta de la habitación que ahora era de Elena.

Ni bien entró a la habitación de Nick, trastabilló un par de pasos hacia su hijo hasta quedar arrodillado frente a su cama. Era tan hermoso... tan, tan bonito... Definitivamente Nicholas Salvatore era su propio milagro personal. El niño parecía en completa calma, hasta parecía tener buenos sueños, algo que sorprendió a Damon ya que últimamente Nick tenía pesadillas bastante seguido y acababa recorriendo medio pasillo para colarse en la cama de su padre que frecuentemente encontraba vacía u ocupada por un hombre demasiado agotado para despertarse por los leves sonidos de Nick que terminaba por acurrucarse silenciosamente junto a su padre. Damon se sintió terriblemente culpable al recordar aquello, estaba cometiendo demasiados errores con respecto a Nick... tantos que temía no poder arreglarlos tan fácilmente después.

Él pasó un par de minutos más observando a su hijo dormir, disfrutando de la sensación de paz que le brindaba aquella pequeña criatura, y antes de irse buscó, como cada día, el monitor de bebés solo para sorprenderse de que ya no se encontraba allí. Suspiró con algo de tristeza y resignación, probablemente Elena lo hubiese tomado, no la conocía demasiado pero claramente parecía algo que ella haría. Tenía que admitir que aquella joven estaba haciendo un gran trabajo... muchísimo mejor que el de él mismo.

Con un poco más de calma, Damon bajó las escaleras rumbo a la cocina. Con todo el movimiento en la casa durante el día, Damon asumió que debería cenar algo de comida congelada para el microondas y hacia allí se dirigió pero enorme fue su sorpresa cuando encontró un plato de comida envuelto en papel aluminio térmico junto a una nota que leyó inmediatamente mientras rasgaba el papel dándose cuenta por primera vez en el día del mucho hambre que tenía.

_"Señor Salvatore: _  
><em>La señorita Fell me comentó que no podría preparar la cena para usted esta noche así que me tomé la libertad de cocinar un poco más para usted. En la heladera hay una copa de helado que Nick y yo preparamos para el postre. <em>  
><em>Espero que no le moleste.<em>

_**Elena Gilbert.**__"_

La comida aún estaba tibia gracias a la envoltura y Damon no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquello. Hacía demasiado tiempo que alguien no le preparaba un plato de comida caliente sin que le pagaran por ello. Técnicamente, no le pagaba a Elena para que cocinara para él, ni siquiera tenía que cocinar para Nicholas pero de todos modos ella se había tomado la molestia de preparle la cena y el postre. Quizás no significara nada, pero añadió otro granito de arena en aquel pequeño montículo de cosas que le desconcertaban agradablemente sobre aquella joven.

Sin dudarlo, el empresario se puso a comer inmediatamente, deleitándose con el sabor de la comida hecha por aquella joven castaña.

* * *

><p>Luego de ducharse y ponerse rápidamente su bata, Elena se apresuró a buscar su teléfono para llamar a su madre. Aún faltaban unos poco minutos para que se cumpliera la hora pero aquello era mucho más de lo que ella podía aguantar así que marcó rápidamente el número que sabía de memoria y realizó la llamada.<p>

-Su compañía telefónica informa que registramos una falta de pago por lo que no podrá utilizar los servicios hasta regularizar la situación.

Elena maldijo silenciosamente apretando el aparatito con todas sus fuerzas y, sin ni siquiera pensarlo, se precipitó escaleras abajo. Corrió tan rápidamente como pudo y se precipitó sobre el teléfono de la sala marcando el número de su madre más rápido de lo que lo había hecho nunca.

-Elena... -contestó una Miranda cansada, pero aparentemente aliviada- Lo siento, cariño

-¿Qué pasó? -interrumpió Elena, demasiado nerviosa para esperar un segundo más.

-Todo está bien ahora...

-¿Ahora? Dime qué pasó mamá -suplicó haciendo un esfuerzo por no gritar.

-Claire no podía respirar -soltó Miranda rápidamente, con la voz quebrada- Llamé al médico, le pusieron una inyección y ya está bien... -aclaró rápidamente- Eso solo...

-Otro síntoma -se apresuró a completar Elena con los ojos llorosos.

-Ella estará bien, Elena... Está descansando, mañana iremos a ver al médico y... estará bien.

Elena asintió con un suspiro, incapaz de decir nada a causa del inmenso nudo en la garganta y el dolor en su pecho. Sin importar todos sus esfuerzos, Claire seguía empeorando...

-Bien -murmuró al fin- Bésala por mí... llamaré en cuanto pueda, lo prometo. Lamento no estar ahí para ayudar mamá...

-Ya estás ayudando suficiente cariño... - la consoló rápidamente Miranda- Le diré que llamaste, se pondrá muy feliz.

-Gracias... te amo.

Elena estaba a punto de echarse a llorar, de hecho, unas pocas lágrimas se escurrían por sus mejillas cuando se sorprendió de ver a alguien saliendo de la cocina y rápidamente ocultó su rostro sintiéndose avergonzada.

-Lo siento mamá, tengo que irme. Las amo.

Y ni siquiera le permitió despedirse cuando colgó el teléfono. Elena dejó suavemente el aparato sobre la mesita y levantó la mirada cohibida, deshaciéndose rápidamente de los restos de lágrimas.

-Lo lamento, Señor Salvatore. Mi teléfono no funciona y... realmente necesitaba hacer esa llamada.

Damon la observó profundamente por un momento. Había tanto misterio en ella... parecía salida de una película estando allí, sentada en su sofá, con las piernas descubiertas llevando solo aquella bata de seda rosada, con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas... deseaba saber todo de ella en ese preciso instante.

-Creo recordar haberle dicho que se sintiera como en casa, señorita Gilbert. No tiene por qué disculparse -soltó Damon en un tono educado luego de aclararse la garganta tras haber superado la sorpresa inicial- ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Podría preguntar lo mismo -soltó Elena al ver el rostro de Damon, marcado por la angustia- Lo lamento, no es de mi incumbencia -se disculpó rápidamente- Debería irme... a dormir.

-Gracias por la cena, Elena -dijo Damon en un tono que a ella le resultó totalmente nuevo y se acercó lentamente a ella- ¿Estás bien? -volvió a preguntar.

Ella no respondió, pero aceptó temblorosa la mano que él le ofrecía para guiarla al sofá. Evidentemente, Damon Salvatore tenía mil caras y esta en particular era muy diferente a la del millonario confiado y engreído que había visto en la mañana. Ninguno de los dos comprendía realmente qué estaba pasando, porqué en ese preciso momento en que ambos estaban enormemente afectados por las malas noticias elegían estar sentados juntos. Quizás es que no tenían energía para nada más, pero también existía la posibilidad de algo más, una razón más profunda e importante que simple cansancio.

-¿Puedes prometerme no desaparecer si voy un segundo a la cocina? -preguntó Damon mirándola preocupado.

Cuando Elena miró dentro de sus ojos se sorprendió de encontrarse con la misma expresión que vio más temprano en los ojos de Nick cuando le preguntó si se quedaría con él. Sin saber ni siquiera por qué se encontró a sí misma asintiendo, sin dudar que esperaría. Damon se levantó rápidamente del sofá y desapareció en la cocina mientras ella se acurrucaba en el sofá.

Claire estaba empeorando... no podía quitarse ese pensamiento de la cabeza. Y ese solo era el terrible final de un día demasiado intenso y emocional. No podía calificar el día enteramente como el peor de su vida, y estaba cerca de serlo, pero había algo que no podía ignorar: había pasado muchísimas horas con Nick, había sonreído genuinamente, había conectado con el niño de una manera que le resultaba difícil de creer. Y esa, era la única cosa que la ayudaba a sobrellevar el hecho de que estuviera lejos de casa, lejos de su mamá y su pequeña hermanita que lentamente enfermaba cada vez más.

En pocos minutos, Damon regresó a la sala sosteniendo dos tazas humeantes pero ella, demasiado perdida en sus pensamientos, solo fue consciente de su presencia cuando sintió su peso a su lado en el sofá. Él dejó suavemente las dos tazas en la mesita frente a ambos y se volvió a quedar en silencio, con la mirada curiosa de Elena sobre él.

-Has estado llorando -declaró mirándola profundamente- Es chocolate, suele ayudar a la tristeza.

-Gracias -suspiró Elena sin molestarse en negar lo evidente.

-Me preparaste la cena cuando no tenías obligación y sé que has cuidado muy bien de Nick. Esas son razones suficientes para devolverte un pequeño favor...

-¿Y qué se sienta solo y triste no tiene nada que ver? Conozco el sentimiento.

Damon se quedó callado ante aquello. Elena volvía a sorprenderle, la facilidad que tenía aquella joven para decir las cosas que pensaba sin miedo, decía la verdad, no intentaba agradarle pero al mismo tiempo se había preocupado de que él tuviera un plato de comida caliente esperándole luego de un largo día... pero lo que más le llamaba la atensión era que parecía ser capaz de leer dentro de él como si fuera un libro abierto.

-Es un sentimiento se podría decir que cotidiano en mi vida últimamente -comentó Damon, decidido a no mentirle. Después de un día tan largo y complicado, la compañía de Elena parecía ser un bálsamo para su alma herida y simplemente quería disfrutar de ella un poco más.

-¿Lo ve? No tenía que ver con un poco de pollo frito ni con mi "impecable" desempeño. Usted se siente miserable y necesita compañía, señor Salvatore -ella soltó una risita irónica- Bienvenido al club.

Aunque probablemente no lo reconociera, Damon haría cualquier cosa por quitar el dolor de la expresión de la joven, pero tenía que admitir que la Elena angustiada era mucho más fácil para mantener una conversación que la Elena segura de sí misma que había entrado a su escritorio esa mañana. De todas formas, su favorita seguía siendo la Elena de Nick, aquella simpática y adorable chica que cuidaba de su hijo con un cariño impresionante.

-Llámame Damon, Elena -pidió él, poseído por un extraño anhelo de que la preciosa chica acariciara su nombre con los labios. Parecía tan bonita y frágil allí sentada bebiendo de la taza a pequeños traguitos que casi le causaba dolor.

-Damon -sonrió levemente ella- Suena bien...

Él cerró los ojos por un segundo imperceptible, deleitándose con el sonido que producía su nombre en los labios de aquella dulce chica. Damon... Solo un pequeño puñado de personas le llamaban con ese nombre, el nombre que había elegido su madre para él, y el hecho de que Elena lo hiciera le hacía sentir pequeños espasmos casi imperceptibles en una zona cercana al corazón, un lugar que creía que ya no existía.

Elena dejó la taza vacía frente a ella y sacó el pequeño monitor de bebés del bolsillo de su bata acercándolo con cuidado a su oído. Se concentró un momento en el silencio, para ver si escuchaba algo y luego devolvió el aparatito a su bolsillo con una leve sonrisa de tranquilidad. Nick dormía tranquilamente, no había de qué preocuparse.

-Así que ahí estaba -dijo Damon señalando el aparato.

-Lo tomé de la habitación más temprano, Meredith me lo dijo...

-Lo sé, está bien. Es solo que yo solía llevármelo por las noches. Me ayudaba a dormir más tranquilo.

-Oh lo siento -dijo entregándoselo inmediatamente- No tendría que haberlo tomado.

Damon la miró fijamente un momento, casi sin ver el objeto en realidad y le sonrió sinceramente, era la priemra vez que una mujer le hacía sonreír sin proponérselo en lo que parecía demasiado tiempo.

-Quédatelo, dormiré aún más tranquilo si sé que tú cuidas de él.

-Usted confía mucho en mí, Damon -observó Elena esforzándose por llamarlo por su nombre pero sin poder quitarse la costumbre de tratarlo de usted- No puedo hacer más que preguntarme porqué.

Damon la observó profundamente y sin poder creer que las razones que eran tan evidentes a sus ojos fueran tan complicadas de expresar en palabras. Ni siquiera él sabía exactamente por qué pero cuando la veía, allí sentada en el sofá de su casa, con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas recientes, irradiando esa paz que él siempre había sentido, con aquella pequeña mancha de chocolate caliente al costado izquierdo de su boca simplemente no pudo imaginarse haber elegido a ninguna persona más. En realidad ni siquiera había elegido a Elena en el sentido estricto de la palabra... era como si la vida la hubiese elegido por él, y él no había tenido posibilidad de negarse.

Por otro lado, ella también se había quedado cautivada en ese momento. Quizás era el dolor que adormecía sus defensas y barreras, o quizás era la inmensa tristeza que veía en los ojos de su jefe, o aquel poder que ejercía su mirada sobre ella, que le calentaba el pecho sutilmente y le hacía sentir que su corazón latía tan rápido como el de un pájaro en pleno vuelo. En realidad no sabía lo que era, pero ni siquiera pudo sorprenderse cuando Damon extendió la mano lentamente, casi poseído por una fuerza que parecía instintiva. Con cuidado, él quitó la mancha de chocolate y simplemente se quedó mirándola en medio del silencio y toda la tristeza que se respiraba en aquella habitación.

Y aquella vez fue la primera que probó el pedazo de cielo que era su piel. Elena no apartó la mirada de sus ojos azules en ningún momento mientras él describía una línea temblorosa hacia sus labios que parecía dejar a su paso pequeñas chispas de electricidad. Pero cuando estaba a punto de rozar su labio inferior con el pulgar se apartó instantáneamente, con la culpa quemando en su pecho. Sentía la calidez de Elena, la suavidad de su piel cremosa, y no podía evitar una cruel comparación con la fría y áspera piel que tenía ahora su Katherine.

-Lo siento -soltó después de un momento.

Y una lágrima más desbordó los ojos de Elena, sin razón aparente, sin motivo, brillante como un diamante que cayó a toda velocidad hasta sus manos.

Pero ella sonrió, con esa sonrisa que era capaz de iluminar toda la habitación, y lo miró con sus ojos brillantes mientras se levantaba del sofá.

-Buenas noches... Damon -dijo con cuidado, sin acercarse a despedirse de él y, con una última sonrisa comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras.

La culpa quemó más fuerte cuando Damon sintió en cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo la necesidad de pedirle que se quedara, de correr hasta ella y encerrarla entre sus brazos. Era la primera vez que había visto a alguien como una mujer en demasiado tiempo. Y no podía evitar que la culpa quemara en sus entrañas por el significado de aquello.

* * *

><p>Bueno, espero que les haya gustado mucho y me gustaria que respondieran unas pequeñas preguntas para ayduarme a continuar con el proyecto.<p>

¿Qué opinan de la evolución sentimental de Damon? ¿No creen que va muy rápido?  
>¿Quieren saber algo más de Kath, o es mejor mantenerla en las sombras?<br>¿Cuál fue su momento favorito hasta ahora? ¿Qué es lo que más les emociona leer en los siguientes capítulos?

GRACIAS! LAS ADORO! Prometo actualizar apenas tenga listo el siguiente capítulo


	5. Dolor (Parte 1)

I'm back :)  
>Hola! vuelvo con un nuevo y triste capítulo de esta historia, espero que les guste y que puedan sacarse algunas de sus dudas.<br>No tengo palabras para agradecer sus maravillosos reviews que me inspiran y me llenan el corazón de alegría, adelante! sigan comentando y compartiendo sus opiniones.  
>Aclaración, en cursiva tendremos un flashback, espero que lo disfruten :)<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 3: "Dolor" (Parte 1)<span>**

_"-Salió todo BIEN ;) ¿Mis chicos vienen a recogerme? Te amo. __**Kath**__-"_

_Una sonrisa inmensa apareció en el rostro de Damon al leer aquel mensaje en su blackberry. Estaba sentado en un pequeño parque de la ciudad, viendo a escasos dos metros de distancia como su pequeño hijo de dos años correteaba entre la hierba. Jamás había sentido tanto alivio, todo estaba bien..._

_"-Te vemos en la esquina en diez minutos. Gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo. Sabes que te amo. __**D**__-"_

_Cuando la joven Katherine leyó aquella respuesta en la pantalla, comenzó a caminar hacia la esquina en donde siempre se encontraba con Damon cuando la venía a recoger de su trabajo como enfermera. La diferencia era que esta vez había ido al hospital para algo mucho menos común... y había recibido una pésima noticia. La nueva consciencia de su realidad, le había hecho mirar el mundo de un modo completamente diferente. Los rayos del sol se sentían más cálidos, la brisa más agradable, el simple hecho de caminar era placentero, sentir su cuerpo en perfectas condiciones (aunque sabía que no lo estaba) era una sensación maravillosa en sí misma. La joven echó un último vistazo al sobre blanco que llevaba en la mano y permitió que la pena invadiera su rostro por un momento antes de guardar los resultados de sus estudios en su bolso y pararse en la esquina para mirar por donde vendrían a buscarla. Ni siquiera le hizo falta fingir la sonrisa que quería que los dos hombres que más amaba en el mundo vieran en su rostro cuando los vio venir caminando a lo lejos._

_Damon traía al pequeño Nick en brazos haciéndole cosquillas mientras ambos reían en medio de la vereda. El pequeño se retorcía al punto de que sus carcajadas eran audibles hasta donde se encontraba Katherine que observaba extasiada la felicidad compartida de su marido e hijo. Finalmente, Damon soltó al pequeño Nick en el piso y ambos caminaron un par de pasos más hablando alegremente hasta que los ojos de Nick se cruzaron con los de su madre y este salió corriendo a su encuentro._

_Katherine se agachó inmediatamente y abrió los brazos a su pequeño que se arrojó allí apenas estuvo cerca._

_-¡Mami, mami, mami! -blabuceó alegremente._

_-Hola mi cielo -sonrió Katherine abrazándolo con fuerza y se levantó del suelo con su pequeño en brazos- ¿Papá te compró esa chaqueta? -preguntó risueña mientras observaba la pequeña chaqueta de cuero negra que su hijo vestía, parecía un muñeco dentro de ella._

_-Tengo una para ti también -sonrió Damon mostrándole una bolsa de compras y enseñándole su propia nueva chaqueta de cuero que vestía en ese momento. _

_La alegría era evidente en el rostro de Damon que se acercó a besar a su esposa mientras Nick reía entre sus brazos._

_-¿Salió bien? -preguntó este cuando se separaron y Katherine sintió algo romperse dentro de ella al ver la ilusión y la alegría en sus ojos, al darse cuenta de que era ella quién tenía que acabar con aquellos sentimientos. Pero no ahora, no en ese momento, nadie podría culparla por querer disfrutar un último día normal con su familia._

_-Limpia y saludable -sonrió ella lamentándose internamente ante aquella inmensa mentira- Lista para celebrar._

_Damon sonrió con aún más felicidad en su rostro y volvió a acercarse a besar a su mujer mientras el pequeño Nick contemplaba con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de su madre._

_-Te amo -dijeron al mismo tiempo._

_-Te amo -rió Nick pidiendo algo de atención._

_-Y nosotros te amamos mucho más pequeño hombrecito -rió Katherine abrazando a su hijo y repartiendo besos por su rostro provocando las suaves carcajadas del niño- Mami te ama, Nick._

_-Te amo, mami -rió el niño._

_-¿Y yo? -preguntó Damon haciendo un puchero falso que arrancó carcajadas de los labios de Katherine._

_-¿Amamos a papi? -fingió dudar ella mirando fijamente los ojos azules de su hijo que entrecerró los ojos siguiéndole el juego._

_-¡Por favooooor! -suplicó Damon teatralmente._

_-¡SI! -gritó Nick y ambos se arrojaron a los brazos de Damon sonrientes._

_-Amamos a papi -convinieron Katherine y Nick entre risas mientras Damon los encerraba en un bello abrazo, creyendo que aquello duraría para siempre._

_Y que equivocado estaba..._

* * *

><p>Damon tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de qué pasaba cuando despertó de aquel sueño.<p>

Estaba apoyado sobre una superficie dura y cuando levantó el rostro tenía algunos papeles pegados a la mejilla. Al ver a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido en su despacho. Ni siquiera se imaginaba la hora que era pero, refregando sus ojos con cansancio y tristeza, salió de aquella habitación dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Sonrió nostálgicamente al recordar cómo era todo cuando los tiempos eran más fáciles. Parecía que una eternidad hubiera pasado desde ese día tan normal hasta hoy, y Damon ya llevaba mucho tiempo rendido ante su triste suerte. Aún cuando se había enterado de la enfermedad de su mujer mucho tiempo después de aquel día, cuando ella ya no pudo ocultarlo más.

El joven empresario entró a la cocina mirando su reloj y se dio cuenta de que eran cerca de las dos de la mañana. No era la primera vez que le sucedía, pero la sorpresa corrió cálidamente por su cuerpo cuando descubrió el plato de comida envuelta en papel aluminio frente al microondas junto a la infaltable nota de Elena.

_"Nick y yo nos decidimos por pasta esta noche, pasamos un rato divertido cocinando. Espero que lo disfrutes._

_Buenas noches, Damon_

**_E._**  
><em>PD: Postre en la heladera ;)"<em>

Con una ligera sonrisa al pensar en Nick y Elena revoloteando por la cocina preparando pasta con salsa, Damon puso el plato dentro del microondas para calentarlo mientras se dirigía con ilusión hacia la heladera donde una pequeña copa llena de frutillas con crema le esperaba. Elena estaba en su casa hacía cuatro días, y ni un solo día había faltado a su costumbre de dejarle un plato de comida con postre y una nota. Apenas se habían cruzado por la casa en esos días, pero algo parecía haber cambiado. La forma en que ella se dirigía a él con calidez y confianza, llamándolo por su nombre y sin bajar la mirada intimidada ante su presencia le hacía sentir que quizás hasta se estaban convirtiendo en... ¿amigos?

El microondas soltó un pitido y Damon sacó rápidamente el plato, listo para comerlo. Definitivamente, comer la comida que Elena preparaba para él y leer sus pequeñas notas se había convertido en uno de los momentos favoritos de todo el día para Damon que pasaba la mitad del día en la oficina y la otra mitad junto a la cama de su agonizante Katherine.  
>Durante el tiempo que tardó en comer la comida y el postre, Damon se permitió tomarse unos minutos para sí mismo y sonrió recordando momentos sencillos de su vida con Katherine y Nick, cuando pensaba que nada podría separarlos jamás y que tenían toda la vida por delante y cuando terminó se encaminó escaleras arriba, sabiendo que ya le sería imposible conciliar el sueño.<p>

Caminó silenciosamente por pasillos y escaleras hasta que llegó al tercer piso y atravezó la puerta de la habitación de Katherine con la cabeza gacha.

-Señor Salvatore -saludó la enfermera que cuidaba de Katherine.

-Buenas noches, Alice... yo me encargo por un rato, baja a comer algo si quieres.

-Estaré afuera si me necesita. La señora está pasando una noche un tanto intranquila, quizás le haga bien tener su compañía.

-Gracias...

Sin decir más, la joven castaña salió de la habitación dejando a Damon a solas. Hacía meses que Katherine no podía estar nunca sola, por lo que Damon había contratado a dos enfermeras que se turnaban para cuidar de la enferma. Con tristeza, Damon dejó que sus ojos se arrastraran por la habitación hasta donde se encontraba su esposa. Katherine dormía tapada con cientos de mantas y con su brazo como siempre conectado a un suero y un monitor midiendo sus latidos constantemente. Silenciosamente, él se acercó a la cama de dos plazas y se recostó junto a ella, con cuidado de no interferir con nada. Inmediatamente, ella despertó al sentir el cambio de peso en el colchón.

-Damon -sonrió como sonríen los niños el día de navidad y sus ojos brillaron débilmente.

-Hola Kathy -respondió él al instante, alegre de estar con ella aún a pesar de su aspecto agonizante.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las 2:30 am. Lamento haberte despertado.

-Está bien... -sonrió ella levemente y se incorporó con cuidado hasta quedar sentada entre los miles de almohadones a su alrededor- Yo tampoco podía dormir...

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Duele -confesó ella encogiéndose de hombros y estiró la mano hasta alcanzar un librito azul que descansaba en la mesita. Ya no leía las largas novelas que solía leer, ahora temía no poder terminarlas.

-¿Qué has estado leyendo?

-Poesía, Alice me lo prestó... es precioso.

-¿Quieres que lea para ti?

El rostro de Katherine se iluminó con una enorme sonrisa ante aquello y asintió abriendo el libro en su poema favorito para entregárselo. Damon lo leyó en voz alta entrelazando su mano con la de ella, disfrutando de esa pequeña costumbre que siempre habían tenido y mantenían hasta el día de hoy. Katherine siempre había disfrutado de aquello...

_"¿Por qué igualarte a un día de verano_

_si eres más hermosa y apacible?_

_El viento azota los capullos de mayo_

_y el término estival no tarda en irse;_

_si a veces arde el óculo solar,_

_más veces su dorada faz se nubla_

_y es norma que, por obra natural_

_o del azar, lo bello al fin sucumba._

_Mas no se nublará tu estío eterno_

_ni perderá la gracia que posee,_

_ni te tendrá la muerte por trofeo_

_si eternas son las líneas donde creces:_

_Habiendo quien respire y pueda ver,_

_todo esto sigue vivo y tú también."_

Damon terminó de leer con un suspiro y se quedó mirando el rostro de su amada Katherine que tenía los ojos cerrados en una mueca de serenidad, y los abrió de pronto para verlo.

-A veces, cuando cierras los ojos, pienso que no voy a volver a verlos nunca más -confesó él con tristeza y Katherine sonrió.

-Si tuviera un dolar por cada vez que te he escuchado decirme eso desde que enfermé, ya tendría una pequeña fortuna debajo de mi cama... -dijo Katherine irónicamente acariciando su rostro triste.

Damon rió ligeramente, sabiendo que solo alguien tan genial como ella sería capaz de decir algo así en el estado que ella estaba.

-Es bueno saber que aún puedo hacerte reír...

-¿Por qué no me dijiste?

Pero como siempre, Katherine no contestó y se quedó callada por un par de largos minutos.

-Extraño a Nick... -susurró de repente.

-Él también te extraña, Kath... muchísimo.

-¿Cómo está?

-Ahora está mejor... -admitió Damon sinceramente- Conseguí a alguien que lo cuide y ella está haciendo un gran trabajo.

Katherine sonrió con tristeza, recordando a su pequeño hijito y asintió ante la decisión de Damon.

-Cuéntame... -le pidió entuciasmada.

-Se llama Elena -comenzó Damon- Ella es buena para Nick, juegan, leen cuentos, ella es... alegre y joven... hace feliz a Nick mucho más de lo que yo puedo hacerlo ahora. Es fantástica.

Kath asintió con los ojos cerrados mientras una sensación agridulce se adueñaba de su cuerpo, el tono que Damon usaba al hablar de aquella joven, la confianza que parecía tenerle, la ligera luz que brillaba en sus ojos después de tanto tiempo... cada pequeño detalle parecía ser parte de un todo mucho mayor, un mensaje, prácticamente un presagio. Y si no era Katherine Pierce, que conocía y amaba a Damon como nadie lo había hecho hasta ahora, ¿quién más podría predecir sus sentimientos?

-Quiero ver a Nick, Damon -suspiró Katherine tristemente.

-Kath no creo que...

-Lo sé, solo verlo, ahora... mientras duerme.

Damon no pudo resistirse a la mirada llena de anhelo de su mujer. Seis semanas atrás, cuando la enfermedad había avanzado lo suficiente como para que Katherine ya no pudiera levantarse en de la cama por sus propios medios, ambos decidieron que Nick no necesitaba ver a su madre en aquel estado tan triste y la instalaron fuera del alcance de Nick, en el tercer piso de la mansión. Aquello era algo que, además de la enfermedad corriendo por su sangre, estaba matando lentamente a Katherine.

-¿Te sientes bien para bajar? -le preguntó Damon, mirándola con tristeza y ella asintió con pocas fuerzas.

Con muchísimo cuidado y la ayuda de la la enfermera, Damon bajó a Katherine por las escaleras y luego la acomodó sobre una silla de ruedas con muchísima tristeza. Katherine sonrió agradecida y cubrió su cuerpo delgado con una manta que le dio Alice mientras Damon arrastraba la silla por el pasillo sin decir una sola palabra, con las lágrimas a punto de desbordar sus ojos por la tristeza de aquello. Una vez frente a la puerta de la habitación de Nick, ambos se quedaron quietos sin decir nada, hasta que Kath alzó el rostro y miró a Damon con ojos suplicantes.

-Por favor... -suplicó sin necesidad de agregar que quizás fuera su última oportunidad.

Al ver lo importante que era aquello para ella, Damon no dudó en abrir la puerta y empujó lentamente la silla de ruedas dentro de la silenciosa habitación de su hijo. Él pudo escuchar el sollozo de su mujer cuando divisó el pequeño bulto entre las colchas pero no pudo decir nada y simplemente se limitó a dejarla junto a la cama, donde estaba todo lo cerca de Nick que podía, y él se arrodilló en el piso, nunca dejando el lado de su esposa.

-Mi bebé... -susurró Katherine estirando una mano para acariciar los negros cabellos de Nick- Lo he echado tanto de menos, Damon...

-Lo sé... -asintió él tomando la otra mano de Katherine mientras ella acariciaba suavemente el rostro de su hijo.

-Mamá te ama, Nicky... mamá siempre te va a amar.

Ninguno dijo nada por unos minutos después de eso. Damon había apartado la vista y hacía enormes esfuerzos por no llorar mientras Katherine derramaba silenciosas lágrimas al ritmo que acariciaba a su hijo lentamente.

-Lamento tanto tener que irme, Nicky... perdón, hijo -suspiró ella delineando con sus débiles y huesudos dedos los rasgos de su hijo- Voy a extrañarte tanto, mi pequeño hombrecito...

Casi como si Damon no estuviera allí, Katherine se acercó todo lo que la silla le permitía a su hijo y le susurró aquella canción de cuna que le había cantado desde el día que nació. Durante un pequeño momento, se permitió recordar qué se sentía tener a su pequeño hijo en brazos, estar sana y feliz junto a su hermosa familia, saber que al día siguiente las cosas seguirían igual de bien... pero ya no era así, y ella tenía en su cuerpo un recordatorio constante y notorio de que cada vez le quedaba menos tiempo: el dolor.

Con tristeza y las mejillas empapadas en lágrimas, Katherine besó sus propios dedos y luego los apoyó en la suave mejilla de Nick que se revolvió ligeramente en las sábanas y siguió durmiendo.

-Llévame arriba, Damon -murmuró ella con la voz ahogada.

Damon no dijo nada, no pudo, sabía que si soltaba una sola palabra no podría contener el llanto. Katherine tampoco dijo nada mientras él arrastraba la silla de ruedas por el pasillo pero cuando llegaron a la escalera, donde Damon tuve que cargar su débil y liviano cuerpo por las escaleras, ella no pudo contenerse y rompió en un llanto histérico sobre el pecho del que había sido el amor de su vida.

-Shh... -murmuró Damon al dejar una temblorosa Katherine llorando en su cama. Inmediatamente se acostó a su lado, protegiéndola en sus brazos.

-Gracias... -sollozó ella con los ojos a medio cerrar.

-¿Quieres hablar?

Sin energías, Katherine negó con la cabeza y Damon acarició su opaco y enfermizo cabello con cuidado.

-Descansa, Kathy... Pero por favor despierta pronto...

Katherine asintió ante aquellas palabras que se habían vuelto una costumbre. Damon no podía evitar decirlas, cada día, cada vez que ella se dormía en sus brazos, no podía evitar suplicarle que volviera a despertar. Aunque sabía que pronto llegaría el día en que ya no lo hiciera.

Como si se tratara de un interruptor, en el momento en que Damon besó la frente de Katherine esta cayó en un profundo sueño. Damon besó las húmedas mejillas de su mujer y salió de la habitación haciendo fuerza con cada uno de sus músculos para no derrumbarse allí mismo y bajó rápidamente las escaleras, sin otro propósito que dirigirse al minibar de la sala por un trago que necesitaba insoportablemente.

Al llegar, se sirvió el bourbon más caro y antiguo que tenía guardado en su colección y se quedó parado frente al fuego, mirando las llamas de la chimenea mientras sus lágrimas se abrían paso sin autorización alguna por su rostro. Las manos de Damon temblaban mientras un vaso tras otro del líquido ambarino quemaban su garganta, pero no quemaba lo suficiente, jamás quemaría tanto como el ardiente dolor en su pecho, que se extendía por sus venas infectando cada parte, cada soplo de paz y alegría que alguna vez había existido. Había bebido la mitad de la botella, y aún no sentía aquel alivio típico del alcohol, simplemente se sentía más miserable.

Temblando de la ira y la angustia, y la impotencia, y la tristeza, Damon arrojó con todas sus fuerzas el vaso de cristal hacia el fuego mientras un sollozo arañaba su garganta. Y justo en ese momento, como no podía ser nunca de otra manera, ella salió de la cocina.

-¿Damon? -preguntó extrañada viéndolo de espaldas al fuego.

-Ve a dormir -dijo él secamente, sin mirarla, aún sin poder refrenar las lágrimas.

-¿Damon qué pasó? Suenas terrible...

-¡Vete, Elena!

-¿Es una orden de mi jefe? -desafió rápidamente la chica, mientras se acercaba a él sin amedrentarse.

-¿Qué haces despierta?

-No pude dormir, extraño a mi hermana ¿pero qué te...

Elena se quedó sin palabras cuando lo rodeó y pudo ver su rostro demacrado por la angustia. Por un momento, compartieron la más tensa de las miradas, sin saber si ceder ante aquel momento o huír de allí inmediatamente. Pero Elena no podía verlo así, derrumbado, literalmente llorando frente a sus ojos.

-Damon... -murmuró con tristeza, acercándose con una mano extendida para acariciar suavemente su brazo.

Él la miró durante un segundo, luego miró su mano y ya no pudo contener aquel impulso. Ambos se sorprendieron cuando él se abrazó a la joven, sin poder contener el llanto por más tiempo.

-Se está muriendo -sollozó contra el hombro de Elena que se las arregló para que ambos terminaran sentados en el sofá y se dedicó a acariciar suavemente su sedoso cabello negro.

-Lo siento muchísimo -susurró Elena en su oído.

-Se está muriendo -repitió él, perdido en una nube de alcohol y angustia, donde lo único seguro que tenía parecía ser aquella joven, Elena Gilbert.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>CONTINUARÁ... <span>**_

**Me siento mal por dejarla ahí, pero literalmente me estoy durmiendo sobre el teclado. Prometo actualizar lo que sucede luego de esto lo más pronto posible. Pero ahora, como disfruté muchísimo con sus respuestas, aquí van algunas preguntas más... **

**1 ¿Qué opinan de Damon "montaña-rusa-emocional" Salvatore? ¿Es demasiado?**

**2 ¿Cuánto creen que Elena podrá acercarse a las llamas sin quemarse? ¿Cuánto tiempo creen que tardará en desarrollar sus propios sentimientos por Damon? **

**3 ¿Qué opinan de Kath? ¿Quieren ver más de ella? **


	6. Dolor (Parte 2)

FINALMENTE PUDE TERMINAR EL CAPÍTULO!

El día que escribí la primera parte pensé que iba a ser increíblemente facil escribir el resto pero, permítanme confesar, que me costó muchísimo. De todas formas estoy más que feliz con el resultado. Espero que a ustedes también les guste y está de más decir que espero con muchísima ansiedad sus comentarios! Muero por saber que opinan de este capítulo tan emocional e importante en la historia.

GRACIAS :)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4: Dolor (Parte 2)<strong>

Durante unos minutos que parecieron interminables, Elena acarició cuidadosamente el cabello de Damon que permanecía inmóvil en sus brazos sin hacer más que llorar en silencio. Sus hombros se sacudían cada pocos segundos mientras abrazaba fuertemente a la joven que no tenía espacio entre sus pensamientos para nada más que intentar contener la terrible angustia que Damon emanaba por cada poro de su cuerpo.

Elena frunció el ceño al sentir el fuerte olor a alcohol que emanaba su jefe. Era evidente que estaba borracho, todo en él lo decía: la intensidad de su llanto, el olor a alcohol que emanaba su aliento y su ropa, la evidente inestabilidad de sus movimientos... Elena frunció el ceño con preocupación. Los hombres borrachos le traían siempre malos recuerdos, Elena sabía por propia experiencia que el alcohol nunca podía traer nada bueno.

Sin decir nada, él se apartó de Elena cuya preocupación no hizo más que aumentar cuando vio el rostro destrozado de Damon que concentró su vista en el fuego mientras algunas lágrimas silenciosas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

-Katherine fue diagnosticada cuando Nick tenía dos años -dijo él de repente, sorprendiendo a Elena inmensamente con su tono roto y lleno de angustia- Llevábamos casados tres años y medio... -una sonrisa suave cruzó sus facciones al mencionar esas palabras pero rápidamente se borró de su rostro dando lugar de nuevo a la angustia- Esa mujer fue lo mejor que me pasó en la vida. Katherine Salvatore... -susurró acariciando cada una de las letras de su nombre- Sonaba como el mejor sueño que cualquiera pudiera soñar llamarla así.

Damon tembló en brazos de Elena mientras las palabras se anudaban en su garganta. No tenía idea de qué era lo que le estaba impusando a soltar todo aquello pero sentía que no tenía otra opción. Callar toda su angustia había sido su elección por muchísimo tiempo pero ahora las palabras salían una detrás de la otra sin filtro, sin nada que pudiera pararlas.

-Ella no quiso decirme... Siempre intentando proteger a todos, siempre aparentando que todo seguía perfecto... Siempre mostrando su lado más fuerte -Damon sonrió amargamente en el recuerdo de su esposa cuando él aún creía que estaba sana- Pero la enfermedad pronto comenzó a debilitarla terriblemente, arrasó con ella. Primero eran los inexplicables moretones que se esforzaba por ocultar, empezó a bajar de peso rápidamente y de un día para el otro comenzó a tener fiebre y problemas para respirar -Elena sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda ante la mención de aquellos síntomas que también presentaba su hermana a menudo y siguió escuchando con atención a un Damon que, aún sin abrir los ojos, estaba desnudando completamente su alma frente a una casi desconocida- Estaba cansada todo el tiempo, se quejaba de jaquecas y las náuseas la perseguían todo el tiempo. Pero ella decía que no era nada, que pronto mejoraría... y yo le creía, algo en mí hacía que le creyera. Yo creía que aún estaba sana, que todavía era la misma mujer saludable y hermosa con la que me casé, no quería reconocer que era testigo de cómo la enfermedad la mataba lentamente desde adentro... Hasta que un día la verdad nos explotó en la cara... La encontré tirada en el baño en medio de la noche, inconsciente, y corrí a llevarla al hospital. Pensaba que era un mareo pero cuando los médicos la vieron llegar me miraron con tristeza y reconocimiento... como si nos hubieran estado esperando. Mientras la estabilizaron me mostraron su historial médico, pensaban que lo sabía, que mi esposa había compartido conmigo su decisión de no tratarse... Pensaban que yo sabía.

Elena sintió sus hombros temblar y solo en ese momento fue consciente de sus propias lágrimas derramándose por sus mejillas. Lo comprendía de una manera que solo las personas que están muy cerca de perder a un ser querido pueden hacerlo, y le dolía hasta en la última célula de su ser la tristeza de Damon.

-Los médicos dijeron que lo que tenía era un extraño tipo de cáncer. Leucemia mieloide aguda. Solo tenía un 17% de probabilidades de curarse cuando la diagnosticaron y ella decidió no tratarse. Dijeron que iba a morir... -cerró los ojos con tristeza, dejando ir algunas lágrimas más y luego de unos segundos de un pesado silencio continuó-: En los últimos nueve meses he visto como la enfermedad la consume lentamente, está todo el tiempo entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia, todo el tiempo atravesada por el dolor, casi no come, no puede mantenerse en pie... En el hospital dicen que solo es una cuestión de... tiempo. Se está muriendo, y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo...

Sin decir nada, Elena secó sus propias lágrimas y, empujadas por una fuerza que no pudo identificar, las palabras comenzaron a abandonar sus labios.

-Mi hermana nació cuando yo tenía trece años -comenzó Elena con voz temblorosa.

En ese momento, sentía que después de semejante confesión por parte de Damon ella no podía hacer otra cosa diferente que contarle su propia historia.

-Ella siempre estuvo enferma, estuvo entre la vida y la muerte los primeros dos años de su vida, pasando más tiempo en el hospital que en casa, hasta que los médicos pudieron dar al fin con el diagnóstico. Una enfermedad genética que se llama fibrosis quística y ataca principalmente los pulmones. Cuando mi papá se enteró de que estaba enferma no tardó más de dos meses en hacer sus maletas e irse de casa sin decir nada, dejándonos a nosotras tres solas. Claire está a punto de morir todos los días -susurró con más lágrimas en sus ojos- Y nadie puede hacer nada tampoco, lo que ella tiene no tiene cura... La esperanza de vida no va mucho más allá de los catorce años y ella cumplió cinco hace poco... Ella va a morir también -murmuró Elena con la voz entrecortada por la angustia- Y yo no puedo hacer nada más que intentar darle los mejores años que pueda tener... Es solo una niña, y nunca va a crecer para dejar de serlo... -suspiró profundamente en medio de la angustia, acallando sus ganas de sollozar como si fuera pequeña- Aún no había aprendido a hablar cuando nos dijeron que no había solución... La he visto casi morir más veces de las que me gustaría recordar y de algún modo siempre vuelve a casa, pero sé que un día no va a volver. El miedo siempre está presente, miedo de que algún día cierre los ojos y ya no los vuelva a abrir. Se está muriendo -murmuró citando las palabras de Damon con un tono amargo.

-Y no hay nada que tú puedas hacer al respecto -terminó Damon por ella volteando a verla por primera vez desde que había comenzado a hablar.

-Nada -negó tristemente Elena- Excepto hacerle saber que es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en la vida y dejarla irse lentamente, al paso que ella necesite.

Damon asintió seriamente ante esas palabras asimilándolas con lentitud, maravillándose una vez más de la joven que tenía al frente. Tan sabia, tan valiente... tan pura y brillante. Ella no se merecía eso, tampoco lo merecía Katherine pero sin embargo ahí estaban.

Damon suspiró profundamente y se levantó con pesar para luego acercarse al minibar y sacar dos vasos limpios.

-No -dijo Elena firmemente acercándose rápidamente a donde él estaba y puso una mano sobre la mano de Damon que estaba sosteniendo una botella de whisky a punto de ser abierta.

Quería decirle que el alcohol no era la solución, que no podía derrumbarse y otras de las miles de ideas que pensaba cada mañana cuando la angustia y el miedo porque algo le pasara a Claire amenazaba con dejarla postrada en la cama pero el cálido contacto con su mano rápidamente infectó todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos hasta usurpar también esa parte que se ocupaba de sus funciones vitales impidiéndole respirar con normalidad.

Era una clase extraña de cosquilleo, una calidez particular y electrizante, similar a esa placentera sensación de soplar suavemente en sus manos para calentarlas cuando hacía demasiado frío pero mil veces más intensa. Los ojos de ambos volaron inmediatamente de los vasos vacíos hasta el punto exacto en el que sus manos se tocaban ligeramente y por alguna extraña razón ninguno decidió apartarse. El cosquilleo se extendió por todo su cuerpo cuando de repente se miraron a los ojos como si estuvieran sincronizados. Elena vio la angustia y el miedo en esos rotos ojos azules, vio el resentimiento hacia ese destino que había conjugado tantas cosas para dar como resultado la enfermedad de Katherine; vio las heridas, más de las que podía contar, escondidas en los dulces matices de su mirada y supo, si es que no había sabido antes, que necesitaba ayudar a ese hombre más de lo que necesitaba seguir respirando para estar viva.

Y Damon la vio a ella. Pudo mirar el dulce y suave color chocolate de su mirada, el intenso brillo lleno de tantas emociones que coloreaba sus ojos. Pudo ver la tristeza, el miedo, la incertidumbre, el amor incondicional (tanto que parecía estar a punto de rebalsar de sus ojos, esa clase de amor que está listo para ser entregado a cualquiera que lo necesite: amor puro, amor verdadero, amor sin ninguna intención más que la felicidad de todos los que la rodeaban). Pero sobre todo, Damon pudo ver en los ojos castaños de Elena como la vida brillaba tan fuerte como el sol. Parecía brillar desde el centro de su alma con una intensidad que era capaz de desestabilizar al más recto de los hombres. Y él, en medio de ese tormentoso mar de emociones, se sintió atraído hacia aquella luz como una ilusa polilla.

Se atrajeron por una fuerza que parecía hasta más intensa que la misma gravedad, ninguno supo quién fue realmente el que se había movido para quedar frente al otro a tan corta distancia pero de repente se encontraron mirándose a los ojos tan cerca que podían sentir la electricidad que los acercaba imperceptiblemente cosquilleando en las puntas de sus narices.

Damon abrió la la boca para decir algo y luego la cerró sin poder formar ninguna idea en concreto y Elena, en medio de un momento de cordura inexplicable, aprovechó para quitarle de las manos la botella que aún sostenían juntos distrayendo inmediatamente la energía de sus miradas que rápidamente comenzó a disiparse.

-Creo que fue suficiente... de lo que sea que esto sea por una noche -comentó Elena con voz temblorosa fingiendo estar muy interesada en la etiqueta de la botella.

Damon bajó la cabeza abrumado por semejante avalancha de sensaciones y asintió con pesadez, sin poder alzar la vista de la alfombra.

-No sé qué hacer -admitió con voz quebrada.

No sabía qué hacer con nada. Qué hacer con su dulce Katherine que se apagaba a una velocidad vertiginosa, qué hacer con su hijo al que amaba con cada parte de su ser, qué hacer consigo mismo que se encontraba en medio de un desastre emocional más grande de lo que creyó que podría sentir en toda su vida y, finalmente, no sabía qué hacer con el montón de emociones abrumadoras que sentía cada vez que se acercaba a cierta jovencita de ojos oscuros que en ese momento lo miraba con la cabeza inclinada ligeramente y la mirada más cálida y llena de pureza que había recibido en muchísimo tiempo.

-Te diré qué harás -dijo acercándose con una pequeña sonrisa asomando por las comisuras de sus labios- Vamos a subir, vas a darte un baño de agua caliente y luego irás a descansar las pocas horas que quedan antes de que amanezca. Sin pensar en nada más por un rato. Vas a tener el sueño más hermoso de tu vida -sonrió resplandecientemente- Y mañana, como todos los días, vas a despertar para vivir un nuevo día. Y ese... -contuvo una pequeña risita ante la frase trillada que estaba a punto de decir- ...Será el primer día del resto de tu vida.

Damon no pudo imitar la enorme y brillante sonrisa de Elena, pero ella fue testigo de cómo algo se ablandó en sus ojos y asintió.

Sin decir nada, Elena comenzó a subir las escaleras y Damon se encontró a sí mismo siguiéndola sin siquiera proponérselo. Ella se dirigió decidida caminando por el pasillo y se paró frente a la puerta de su habitación.

-Hay una vida entera que te esperará mañana temprano, y un chiquillo de ojos azules y mirada triste que quiere ser muy feilz mañana.

Ambos sonrieron, sin terminar de descifrar completamente cuál de los Salvatore era exactamente la persona de la que estaba hablando.

-Gracias...

-Buenas noches, Damon -sonrió la joven volteando para empezar a caminar hacia su habitación.

-¿Elena? -llamó unos segundos después.

-No te preocupes, mañana por la mañana esta charla nunca habrá sucedido -dijo con tranquilidad, leyendo perfectamente lo que él quería decirle- Pero sucedió -sonrió finalmente y se alejó por el pasillo.

Damon negó imperceptiblemente con la cabeza mirándola alejarse por el pasillo. Vio como abría sigilosamente la puerta de Nick y asomaba la cabeza para chequear que estuviera bien y finalmente la vio detenerse frente a la puerta de su propia habitación. Vio los hombros de la joven se sacudían lentamente y la vio llevar una mano a su rostro mientras abría la puerta y desapareció dentro de su habitación. Y supo que lloraba, pero algo dentro de él le obligó a eliminar ese pensamiento y entró en su propia habitación imaginándose a Elena llena de paz y durmiendo con una sonrisa suave y tranquila en sus labios. Ese pensamiento acalló su tristeza por un momento y, a partir de ahí, pudo seguir las instrucciones de la chica y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no pensar en nada más.

* * *

><p>Elena se arrojó en la cama a llorar todas las lágrimas que se había ocultado a convertir en sonrisas frente a Damon unos minutos antes y lloró silenciosamente. Lloraba por todo, con una angustia que hacía muchos años no sentía, una nueva clase de dolor que se sumaba al que ya llevaba en su pecho todos los días. Y, cuando sus ojos se quedaron secos de tanto llorar, cerró los ojos y un solo pensamiento ocupó su mente: aquel brillo algo opaco y tormentoso en el azul de los ojos de Damon. Y, antes de caer dormida, le deseó silenciosamente el mejor sueño de su vida. Y algo le decía que, quizás, esa noche ella tampoco tuviera pesadillas.<p> 


End file.
